enamorada de mi mejor amigo
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: Se enamoro de su mejor amigo, se alejo y ahora se reencontraron. Lo habra dejado de amar? Surgira el amor en èl ? y en ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, debo decir que no soy la mejor escritora pero escribo porque me gusta, en algunas de mis historias de hecho en las mayorías utilizo los personajes pero con direfente carácter y en diferente tipo de paisajes es decir no son exactamente sobre la historia original de Naruto.**

**En mi fanfic de "primero una apuesta y luego amor" me dejaron un review no muy agradable es por eso que les aviso: se muy bien de ortograia de hecho estuve en un concurso pero en la computadora es diferente a veces tienes prisa y los dedos se te van haciendo que escribas mal es por eso que de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. GRACIAS**

**-- --**

**Capitulo I**

Haruno Sakura una estudiante normal de tercer grado de secundaria, experta en taijutsu y sueña con ser doctora. Es aprendiz de la mejor medico del país: Tsunade.  
Sakura posee una cabellera de color rosa, largo y lacio. Ojos color verde hade y de estatura mediana. Tiene 15 años y vive junto con su madre.

Uchiha Sasuke un chico de 15 años asiste a la misma secundaria que Sakura quien es su mejor amiga. Sasuke es un chico simpático e inteligente. Cabello negro y revoltoso. Ojos color negro. De estatura regular ni muy alto ni muy bajo pero si mas alto que Sakura. Vive con sus padres. También es muy bueno en las artes marciales al igual que Naruto Uzumaki su mejor amigo.

Naruto es rubio, ojos azules y de estatura igual que Sasuke. Juntos son un peligro los dos son muy fuertes con el taijutsu que son las artes físicas es decir técnica cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – La chica de cabellos rosas se dirigía a la escuela cuando se escucharon dos voces a lo lejos - ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

- ¡oye! – Dijo el pelinegro molesto y pegándole a Naruto – no le digas "Sakura-chan" a mi Saku-chan…baka

- ¡baka tu! – grito Naruto – y Saku-chan no es solo tuya también es mía!!

Mientras los dos jóvenes discutían su amiga se alejaba cada vez mas hasta que estuvo a una distancia esta les grito.

- ¡¡niños!! – Grito Sakura - ¡¡apúrense!! Jajajajajaja

- ¡¡Sakura!! – exclamaron y corrieron cuando la alcanzaron siguieron su paso junto a ella pero aun discutían –

- es mía – decía Naruto –

- es mía – respondía el Uchiha –

- mía –

- mía -

- mía –

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! Dile al baka de Naruto que eres mía – dijo sonriendo malvadamente; hasta que Sakura quedo de pie sin moverse - ¿Sakura?

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Pregunto Naruto mientras que al igual que Sasuke la quedaban viendo –

- verán…yo…pues es que yo quiero que sepan que… - decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos – pues…¡Sai y yo somos novios! – Exclamo y salía corriendo mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se quedaban tan sorprendidos y apunto de desmayarse –

- ¿Sakura y sai? – dijo Naruto –

- _¡Sai y yo somos novios! – _Recordó el chico y se ponía serio y empezaba a caminar – vamos Naruto o llegaremos tarde a clases

- pe…¡¿pero y Sakura?! – grito el rubio – Sasuke anda con Sai!! ¡¡Nuestro enemigo!! ¡¡Y ósea!! Hay que hacer algo

- nosotros no podemos hacer nada y apúrate –

Naruto solo se quedaba viendo a su amigo que veía que estaba muy serio y este solo se limito hacer lo mismo, y empezaba a caminar junto a él.

- ¿Qué sucedió saku? – Pregunto emocionada Hinata – cuéntame

- ¿¿que dijo Sasuke?? – pregunto Ino -

- ¿¿y Naruto?? – volvió a preguntar Hinata -

- no paso nada, no quise escuchar y Salí corriendo. Supongo que lo entenderán, Sasuke tiene a Karin y Naruto a Temari

- cierto – dijeron las dos chicas –

- hola mi saku – saludo Sai dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y después depositar uno en sus labios al momento que sus dos amigos de ella iban entrando al salón de clases, Naruto solo vio con enojo al chico y Sasuke también pero apretándose los puños y los dos conteniéndose para no ir y golpearlo además se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos asientos pues el profesor había llegado.

- buenos días alumnos – saludo el profesor – el día de hoy repasaremos las clases anteriores espero que se estén preparando para su examen de admisión para poder entrar a la preparatoria.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin problema, la chica pelirosa ahora se sentaba junto a Sai, Naruto con Hinata y Sasuke junto a Ino. Este ultimo veía seguidamente a la ojiverde y a su novio el cual cuando el profesor estaba distraído le daba besos pequeños en los labios pues la chica casi no lo dejaba pues estaban en clases y porque prácticamente Sakura nunca había dado un beso pero esto ni siquiera sus dos amigos ni sus dos amigas lo sabían.  
en el receso Sakura decidió pasarlo con su ahora novio dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto muy tristes, pronto dos semanas pasaron, los dos chicos que siempre pasaban por ella ahora no lo hacían pues cuando pasaban la joven ya no estaba y en una ocasión llegaron antes y vieron que ahora era Sai quien iba por ella.

Era martes y estaban en receso los chicos y las chicas estaban en los comedores.

- saben..eh notado a Sakura muy distante de ustedes – dijo Hinata – ahora solo esta con Sai

- si bueno nosotros pasábamos a buscarla ahora es ese tonto – respondió Naruto triste –

- ¿tu no dices nada Sasuke? – pregunto Ino con interés –

- creo que eso es decisión de ella y no de nosotros – contesto muy serio – se supone que ella sabe lo que hace.

- ¡chicos! – Grito Sakura que se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos – ¡hola Sasuke-kun! – grito feliz al ver a su amigo y sonrió –

Sasuke por su parte la quedo viendo seriamente y después bajo la mirada tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar.

- Sasuke-kun… - susurro la chica sorprendida y triste por la reacción del joven –

Sasuke subió por las escaleras que llevaban al techo, abrió la puerta que estaba ahí y entro. El viento soplaba tranquilo él se dirigió a una banca que estaba ahí y se sentó.

- _si ella esta feliz con él no puedo hacer nada…después de todo soy solo su amigo y es mejor que me empiece a interesar por mi novia y por otras chicas ella jamás será para mi…solo somos amigos – _pensó –

- hola Sasuke – saludo Ino – sabes…creo que debemos dejar que ella este con su novio después de todo tu tienes tu novia

- si ya se – respondió – no hare nada es su problema pero pudo buscarse a otro tipo y no a ese y eso es lo que mas me molesta ¡¡Tuvo que elegir andar con el hijo del hombre que le robo a mi padre y al de Naruto toda una empresa!!

- no entiendo porque lo hizo – dijo sentándose a lado de Sasuke – y sabes por un momento pensé que estabas celoso

- lo estaba – confeso sonrojándose – pero seguramente es porque eh convivido con ella desde que éramos unos niños igual los tuve cuando Naruto se alejo porque andaba con temari…son mis amigos y no quiero que se vallan nunca de mi lado pero después comprendí que algún día teníamos que separarnos pero Sakura…ella siempre ah estado conmigo es decir Naruto llego cuando ya teníamos 7 años pero Sakura no! Ella desde bebe! Y no quiero que se aleje de mí

- ya veo – dijo la rubia viéndolo – pero…son amigos o la amas?

- si la amo pero como amiga – respondió sin importancia – no la veo como una "mujer" es mi amiga

- entonces mejor déjala que tenga su novio tienes que entenderlo – respondió – y la mejor forma de que le demuestres que lo aceptas es asistir a la fiesta de Sai será en su casa.

- ¿bromeas? – Dijo viéndola – no entrare a la casa de ese chico nunca. Adiós

Sasuke se retiro del lugar y después lo hizo Ino. Cuando las clases terminaron Sasuke y Naruto se retiraron de la escuela según los rumores la fiesta de Sai seria en la noche, mañana no abría clases y por eso la había decidido adelantarla

- ¿puedes creerlo? Sakura me dijo que fuera a la fiesta de ese tipo – dijo molesto Naruto – y que te dijera, le conteste que no me hablara de ese tipo y que jamás iría a la casa del que le robo a mi padre y al tuyo

- menos yo – respondió Sasuke – oye me entere que Temari también hará una fiesta y fui invitado y tu también ¿vamos?

- ¡va! – Grito Naruto – nos olvidemos de la pesada de Sakura le hablaremos porque hemos compartido mucho con ella pero mientras este con Sai...no creo que sea igual

- lo mismo digo – contesto el pelinegro – vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas normal pero por ahora sin ella.

**Continuara…**

**-- --**

**Bueno, gracias por el leer el primer capitulo y ojala les haiga gustado, les pido por favor que si pueden regálenme unos review pero sean sinceras pero no duras jeje , gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo no. 2 de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que me puedan regalar unos review. Gracias,.**

**Recuerden que son los personajes de Naruto pero que modifique un poco el carácter y cosas asi.  
bueno regálenme review! Si si por favor!!**

**-- ()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--**

Capitulo II

- ¡¡hola Sasuke!! – Grito una pelirroja al ver al chico - ¡¡amor!!

- hola amor – saludo Sasuke dándole un súper beso a Karin – vamos a divertirnos un rato

- hola Naruto – saludo Temari - ¿bailamos?

- va – respondió el chico caminando a la pista de baile donde ya estaba Sasuke y Karin - ¡hey! Pero sin pasarse solo somos amigos eh

- ay ya lo se niño – respondió la chica –

Mientras que en otro lugar una pelirosa estaba junto a sus amigas, Ino y Hinata.

- esto esta aburrido – dijo Ino –

- es que Naruto y Sasuke aun no vienen – comento sonriendo Sakura – también falta neji, Lee, shikamaru, Gaara…

- ¿en verdad crees que vendrán? – dijo Ino viendo a Sakura con una mirada de "no seas tonta" – ósea Sakura ellos son amigos de Sasuke y Naruto y estos no vendrán nunca a esta casa por si no recuerdas esta familia casi deja pobres a sus familias, gracias a que el padre de Sasuke tenia una pequeña empresa en otro país ellos ahora son ricos, pero si no serian unos pobres.

- pe…pero… - dijo tartamudeando la chica –

- Sakura estamos aquí por que eres nuestra amiga pero date cuenta la gente que esta aquí ni siquiera es de la escuela – comento Hinata – podríamos estar en la fiesta de Temari y podrías estar junto…

- a Sasuke y Naruto – respondió fastidiada – vámonos

Ino y Hinata se fueron Sakura solo tardo unos minutos más y salió corriendo detrás de ellas.

- esta bien tienen razón – dijo – esto es tonto…

- ¡Sakura! – Grito Sai - ¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas sin despedirte?

- escucha Sai lo nuestro no funciona me estoy alejando de las personas que quiero y también ellos se alejan de mi

- te refieres a Sasuke y Naruto ¿verdad? – exclamo molesto –

- ¡no! – Grito ella también – me refiero a todos mis amigos de la escuela los que tu no tienes. Terminamos. ¡Adiós!

Sai no dijo nada. Las tres amigas se fueron de ahí.

- ¡¡Sasuke, Naruto!! – grito Sakura entrando a la casa de Temari –

- ¿Sakura? – dijo Naruto todo confundido –

Sasuke también volteo a ver y se hizo la misma pregunta que su amigo…los dos se sorprendieron más cuando la chica pelirosa se encontraba abrazándolos.

- lo siento mucho – dijo Sakura – me deje llevar por el momento de tener novio y los abandone – perdónenme por favor.

- tengo que pensarlo – dijo Naruto abrazándola – estas perdonada

- volviste – pensó – igual te perdono – respondió Sasuke abrazando a su amiga y sonriendo – pero me estas matando con tu abrazo por que casi casi me estas ahorcando y eso no me gusta

- perdón jeje

Los dos chicos y también la joven bailaron toda la noche. Ya eran como la una de la mañana y los jóvenes entraban al fraccionamiento.

- Mañana vamos al safari ¿les parece? – Dijo Sakura – yo quiero ir

- por mi no hay problema pero invita a Hinata – dijo Naruto – me eh dado cuenta que es muy linda jeje

- Naruto – dijo Sakura golpeando a su amigo – tonto

- jaja te lo mereces – respondió – yo invitare a Ino

- ¿a Ino? – Pregunto Sakura confundida y molesta - ¿Por qué a ella?

- no lo se…también me parece linda – respondió –

- ahh…

- ¿no te molesta verdad saku-chan? – pregunto Sasuke –

- no –

- oye…estoy pensando terminar con Karin y empezar una relación con Ino – dijo – me parece mas linda y me agrada su compañía

- pues…si claro – respondió la ojiverde –

- Si además también me cae bien Ino – exclamo Naruto – es mejor ella!

- bueno ya! – dijo Sakura – yo las invito a las dos

- no – exclamo rápido Sasuke – yo invitare a Ino. Dame su número por favor saku

- yo puedo hablarle – dijo insistiendo –

- quiero hacerlo yo – insistió el chico –

- Sakura mejor dáselo que él lo haga así Ino notara que él tiene interés en ella – dijo Naruto –

- Sasuke aun tiene novia – dijo molesta Sakura – así que lo hare yo

- ¿es por eso que no quieres darme el numero? – pregunto –

- si es por eso –

- pues no me lo des iré a su casa así la veo y platico con ella y para que te lo sepas solo mira atenta – Sasuke saco su celular y ya no siguió caminando, marco un numero y sus amigos solo lo miraban - ¿Karin? – Pregunto – oye solo hablo para decirte que ya no estoy a gusto contigo, terminamos – el chico colgó después de unos 3 minutos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Reclamo Sakura – ¡estuvo muy mal, Karin se merecía que la fueras a ver y que se lo dijeras de frente! ¡Tonto!

- Sakura…¿quieres saber que me dijo? – Contesto – me dijo así "gracias Sasuke yo tampoco ya no estoy a gusto contigo pero no sabia como decírtelo, adiós" y colgó. ¿Feliz?

- pu…pues – Sakura no sabia ni que decir – ash nos vemos Sasuke, ¡Naruto! Pasas por mí mañana a las 10 ¿va?

- ¡si saku-chan!

- ¡no le digas saku-chan a mi saku! – grito Sasuke pegándole a Naruto – y tu Sakura y yo que también paso por ti

- tu iras por Ino ¿no? – grito pues ya estaba entrando a su casa y los chicos estaban solo en la reja – ¡vete con ella!

Sasuke solo la vio y le grito que también pasaría por ella.

- ¡ja! Tontito saku me prefiere a mi – dijo Naruto y empezaba a reír y a correr – tonto

- ¡Naruto ven aquí! – grito Sasuke y empezaba a correr detrás de él -

La chica pelirosa los vio desde su ventana hasta que los dos entraron a sus respectivas casas pues vivían en la misma colonia el cual era como un fraccionamiento cerrado y esta tenia su propio parque.  
Eran como las ocho de la mañana, Sasuke había conseguido en número de Ino gracias Hinata quien se lo había dado, habían quedado de verse en el safari.  
Pronto dieron las 9 y este salió de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! – Grito desde la calle, pues la habitación de Naruto estaba junto a la calle por lo tanto su ventana se podía ver - ¡Naruto!

- ¡Sasuke! – Grito una pelirosa que se encontraba en una ventana a cuatro casas de ahí - ¡por eso hay timbre! ¡Cállate!

- ¡tu también estas gritando! – grito y empezaba a reír - ¡loca! ¡Baja!

- ash – dijo para si misma y cerro su ventana – tonto

- ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – Dijo Naruto – vamos por Sakura

Se dirigían a la casa de la joven aunque esta ya los estaba esperando en la entrada. Los tres se fueron al safari donde Hinata ya los estaba esperando, Naruto decidió adelantarse y entrar con Hinata; mientras Sakura y Sasuke esperaban a Ino

- ¿seguro que va venir? – Pregunto Sakura después de 15 minutos –

- si – respondió – oye saku, ¿como conquisto a Ino?

- mmm…pues no se – contesto – se amable y atento con ella eso le gusta a Ino. Oye Sasuke-kun estaré sola, tu estarás con Ino y Naruto ya se fue con Hinata.

- no te preocupes andarás conmigo e Ino – respondió – después la invitare a salir

- ¿una cita? – pregunto triste pero sin darlo a notar ella siempre había soñado que su primera cita seria con Sasuke aunque no sabia porque pero no quería que él anduviera con Ino ni con nadie –

- así es – contesto sonriendo - ¿suena bien verdad?

- si eso creo – respondió – porque…acaso me gusta Sasuke-kun, no puede ser somos amigos es mi mejor amigo…y se ve tan feliz al hablar de Ino, ella es mi mejor amiga y el mi mejor amigo pero no quiero que este con Ino – pensó –

- ¡Sakura! – grito Sasuke –

- ah?? – Salió de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué sucede?

- mmm te quedaste pensativa – dijo - ¿sucede algo?

Pregunto viéndola muy de cerca y directamente a sus ojos, Sakura se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada donde se encontraron con los labios de Sasuke quien decía su nombre.

- ¿pero que me pasa…me gusta Sasuke-kun? – Pensó – sabes que Sasuke-kun mejor me voy a casa me eh empezado a sentir mal, nos vemos después.

Sakura deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y antes de que él pudiera decir algo; salió corriendo. El chico solo quedo un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de la joven y también preocupado pues ella había dicho que se sentía mal.

- hola Sasuke – saludo Ino que acababa de llegar –

- hola Ino – sonrió – entremos

- si – respondió – oye Sasuke-kun…¿y Sakura y Naruto?

- Naruto entro junto a Hinata – respondió el chico pelinegro – y Sakura pues se fue dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a casa

- ¿la dejaste ir sola? – pregunto – que extraño tu que la cuidas tanto

- jaja – rio el joven – si lo se pero no me dio tiempo de detenerla llevaba prisa. Es verdad ni siquiera me permitió decirle algo, acaso iria a ver a alguien, a lo mejor regreso con Sai y no quiere decirme…Sakura…maldita sea

- ¡sasuke! – Exclamo Ino molesta – ¿oye me estas escuchando?

- si perdón Ino – contesto – vamos entra

Los dos jóvenes entraron al safari donde mas adelante se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata. Los cuatro iban muy alegres.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en un parque no muy lejos de su casa. Estaba en unos columpios.

- ¿pero que me pasa? – pensaba la niña y empezaba a lloviznar – es verdad el año pasado pude darme cuenta que Sasuke es muy lindo pero nunca había pensado que tal vez empezaba a gustarme aunque somos amigos tal vez es solo el hecho de que no quiero que se aleje de mi, que egoísta fui – la chica suspiro- Es mejor que me valla a casa esta empezando a llover.

Sakura camino a su casa unas cinco cuadras pero como ya había empezado a llover cuando llego ya estaba toda mojada. Cuando entro a su casa se dirigió a la cocina para ver a su mamá pero se encontró con una nota en el refrigerado así que lo leyó:

Sakura: tuve que irme de viaje esta vez me iré por 3 meses  
me fui a ver a tu tía y también  
iré por unos negocios junto a tu padre, así que nuevamente  
Estarás sola, por favor cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

Es verdad que la pelirosa vivía con su madre pero su madre viajaba mucho y casi no estaba en casa. Iba ir a darse un baño pues su ropa estaba aun mojada, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

- ¡ya voy! – grito –

Sakura abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que la persona que se encontraba ahí era Sasuke quien al igual que ella estaba todo mojado.

- Sasuke-Kun…- dijo la chica nerviosa al ver a su amigo con una de esas miradas tan serias que daban miedo –

**continuara...**

**-- ()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--**

**Bueno me despido, cuídense mucho y espero sus review.**

**Gabriela28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fanfic, disculpen por hacerlos esperar pero pues últimamente me dejan mucha tarea TT en fin!**

**Ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia siii jeje D**

OOOOOO--OOOOOOOOOOOOOO--OOOOOOOOOOO--

Capitulo III

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamo al ver a su amiga toda mojada - ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza y entrando a la casa de ella – ¡no puede ser! no estaba en casa acaba de llegar…que bien se ve así mojada ¡pero que cosas pienso! – 

- yo…estaba en el parque me sentí aburrida y Salí a caminar – explico – y pues de regreso me moje toda.

- ¿Qué no te sentías mal? – pregunto –

- si – respondió recordando la mentira que le dijo a su amigo – pero ya me siento mejor ¿quieres té?

- ¿harás? Me parece bien pero primero ¿me das una toalla?

- claro y deja que me cambie ahora bajo – contesto y le regalo una sonrisa a su amigo quien se sonrojo ante al acto – siéntate

Sasuke prefirió quedarse ahí en el vestíbulo pues estaba muy mojado y no quería mojar la casa, se percato que la madre de Sakura no estaba y supuso que nuevamente se había ido de viaje, entonces también se dio cuenta que Sakura otra vez estaría con él mas tiempo, pues cada vez que la madre de Sakura se iba de viaje la chica iba a comer por las tardes a la casa de Sasuke ya que la madre de él y de ella eran grandes amigas y la mamá de Sakura siempre le pedía a Mikoto que cuidara de Sakura.

- ya volví – dijo Sakura que llevaba puesta una falda roja hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca junto a unas sandalias blancas – toma – dijo entregándole la toalla a Sasuke –

- gracias – dijo – se ve muy bien…

El chico se seco y dejo la toalla en las escaleras después fue con Sakura a la cocina.

- oye Sakura…necesito que me ayudes – dijo Sasuke mientras veía como su amiga serbia el té –

- ¿con Ino? – pregunto curiosa –

- no – respondió serio – es algo mas importante que Ino

- ¿mas importante que Ino? – Pensó la chica – bueno ella no es su novia así que no puede ser tan importante… ¿pues en que quieres que te ayude Sasuke-kun?

- matemáticas – respondió bajando la mirada – es que no voy muy bien y hace poco el director me llamo y me dijo que si no paso la materia…repruebo el año…

- ¡pero Sasuke-kun! – Exclamo su amiga - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? Ay que empezar las clases lo más pronto

- tu estarás en mi casa – dijo – tu madre ya se volvió a ir ¿cierto?

- así es – contesto – pero esta vez ya puedo dormir aquí en mi casa mi madre ya me dio permiso, te ayudare por las tardes saliendo de la escuela ¿te parece?

- me parece que no quiero que estés sola aquí en tu casa por las noches Sakura – dijo el chico en tono molesto y preocupación y cambiando el tema – mejor te vendrás a mi casa así no estarás sola.

- estas loco Sasuke-kun yo quiero estar en mi casa – contesto la pelirosa – para mi es mas cómodo; estaré en tu casa todas las tardes.

- no quiero Sakura – respondió nuevamente tomando de su té – te iras conmigo

- ¡que no! – Grito dejando la taza en la mesa – no puedes tomar decisiones por mí, me quedare en mi casa y punto. Ahora ya vete es tarde y quiero dormir.

- ¡¿me corres?! – Grito él también – ¡dime me estas corriendo!

- claro que no Sasuke – dijo un poco mas tranquila – solo que necesito descansar.

Sasuke salió de la casa de Sakura muy molesto y diciendo cosas entre dientes. Cuando iba por la reja escucho que Sakura lo llamaba por la ventana de la habitación de esta y él volteo a ver…

- Sasuke-kun….pasas por mi mañana temprano ¿vale? – grito sonriéndole a su amigo – hasta mañana ¡cierra bien!

- vale – dijo mas para si mismo que para ella – molesta – susurro al final –

Esa noche Sakura pensó en lo que su amigo le había dicho, realmente no quería que él reprobara así que le ayudaría en todo lo que ella pudiera, y también le preguntaría a Naruto si él necesitaba ayuda.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba en su habitación también recostado en su cama y muy preocupado pues sabía que su amiga estaba sola en casa y temía que le pasara algo. Pero con esos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.  
Al día siguiente Sasuke se levanto muy temprano, a las 6:00am ya estaba listo; aun faltaban 2 hrs. para que entraran a la escuela y decidió irse a buscar a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Grito Sasuke desde la parte de afuera de la casa de la chica - ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura que aun empezaba abrir los ojos se quedo un poco confundida antes de darse cuenta que la voz que le gritaba era de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo para ella misma – las…¡6:10! ¡Sasuke-kun esta loco! – la chica se asomo a la ventana y la abrió, saco su cabeza y vio que Sasuke estaba asiéndole señas de que abriera el portón – idiota…- pensó - ¡¡ya voy!!

La joven ojiverde bajo y desde adentro abrió el portón. Sasuke entro, cerro con prisa el portón y corrió hacia la puerta principal pues empezaba a lloviznar y no quería mojarse. Entro rápidamente a la casa y pudo observar como su amiga aun permanecia en pijama.

- buenos días Sakura-chan – saludo sonriente y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga - ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

- ¡mal! – exclamo – un loquito vino temprano a fastidiar

- hay que molesta eres – dijo tirando su mochila en el sillón del vestíbulo – hay Sakura es bueno levantarse temprano.

- ¡claro que no! – Sakura iba a ponerse a reclamarle a su amigo cuando un trueno la asustó, habia empezado a llover muy fuerte – ay…

- tranquila – dijo Sasuke que se encontraba abrazando a Sakura – vamos a ver televisión

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala, encendieron el televisor y al llegar al canal de noticias pudieron ver que decían que suspenderían clases pues al parecer tres días estaría lloviendo demasiado fuerte y las noticias no mentían pues afuera habia prácticamente una tormenta.

- que feo esta esto – dijo Sakura – me da miedo

- naah no tengas miedo – dijo Sasuke viéndola – estas conmigo nada te pasara

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke y vio que su amigo le sonreía sinceramente lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la chica, Sakura volteo a ver rápidamente hacia la ventana para que Sasuke no se percatara de que estaba sonrojada.  
el teléfono de la casa sono y ella se levanto para ir a contestar.

- diga

- Sakura-chan – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea – soy Ino, has escuchado no abra clases.

- si ya escuche, le avisare a Naruto-kun en seguida – respondió –

- si saku, nos vemos luego – se despidió y colgó –

Sakura también colgó pero enseguida marco a la casa de Naruto. Sasuke quien la observaba detalladamente pensó que su amiga realmente estaba muy bonita y al ver que ella estaba en pijama y no llevaba nada de bajo de la blusa supo que también tenia buenos atributos y se dio cuenta por primera vez que Sakura poco a poco se converita en una mujer hermosa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando desecho los pensamientos que tenia en su cabeza y empezó a pasar los canales.

- Naruto-kun – escucho que dijo y se enojo al ver que Sakura hablaba con Naruto – no habrá clases tres días, solo te aviso porque se que tu no vees noticias. Que tengas un lindo dia Naruto-kun. Sayonara.

- por que ella tiene que ser tan tierna y linda – pensó – si Ino fuera como ella pues Ino seria perfecta…espera prácticamente quiero a una Sakura no eso es imposible; Ino es perfecta ¿no? Hmp!

- te estoy hablando Sasuke – dijo Sakura enfrente de él y con las manos en las caderas – empezemos las clases el dia de hoy ¿ok?

- Sakura ve a cambiarte ¿ok? – le dijo viendo la televisión – y después estudiamos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, tardo una hora en terminar de alistarse, cuando bajo se encontró con la linda escena de ver a su amigo dormido en el sillón.

- que lindo se ve – pensó – Sasuke-kun…

Sakura sonrio al verlo ahí dormido y se sonrojo al pensar en como seria ver a Sasuke durmiendo todas las mañanas. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, decidió que era mejor dejar que el chico descansara pues tendría que tener la mente despejada para poder captar todo lo que ella le enseñaría.

Pronto dieron las nueve de la mañana, Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrio al recordar que se encontraba en casa de su amiga y al saber que Sakura habia decidido no molestarlo; se percato que debajo de su cabeza habia algo suave y con olor a cerezos y vio que era una almohada de Sakura.

- molesta – susurro - ¡sakura!

- ya despertaste – dijo bajando las escaleras – ya era hora, es broma. Ve a lavarte la cara y a desayunar para que empezemos a estudiar ¿ok?

- vale vale ya voy.

Al poco rato Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el comedor estudiando, Sakura le explicaba algunas cosas a Sasuke que por su cara se veía que no entendía mucho.

- Sasuke te lo eh explicado mas de 6 veces – decía la pelirosa – jajajaja deberías ver tu cara Sasuke-kun

- no te burles – dijo viendo hacia otro lado – en verdad no le entiendo

- a ver te lo explico otra vez pero pon atención

- la distancia entre AB es igual a la raíz cuadrada de X1 menos x2 mas y1 menos y2; solo sustituye estas cantidades por esto y lo resuelves, al raqto estudias la formula, no es difícil. Hazlo

Después de unos 15 minutos, el chico grito emocionado y Sakura empezó a reir.

- ¡¡si lo logre!! ¡¡Soy genial!! – gritaba Sasuke - ¡¡vamos con la otra!!

- ya vez no fue difícil, solo era cuestión de que pusieras atención –

Asi se la pasaron la mayoría del dia y de la tarde, en la noche Sasuke se fue de la casa de la pelirosa igual no muy convencido de querer dejarla sola pero ella prácticamente lo saco de la casa.

Los dos días que faltaban, Sasuke estuvo en la casa de Sakura. Las tormentas pasaron y regresaron a la escuela.

- buenos días Sakura – saludo Hinata –

- buenos días Hinata-chan – saludo igual sonriendo Sakura - ¿Qué tal estos días?

- muy bien saku, de hecho quiero decirte que na..

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! – entro gritando el rubio de ojos azules; Naruto Uzumaki - ¡¡sakura-chan!! ¡¡hinata y yo somos novios!!

- Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata sonrojada –

- jajajajaja – reia Sakura – que bueno Naruto, me da gusto por ti y también por ti Hinata

- buenos días – dijo Sasuke que estaba entrando al salón – hey Sakura por que no me esperaste hoy

- ni a mi me espero – dijo Naruto – por que Sakura

- lo siento chicos – contesto – es que hoy tenia que llegar mas temprano, recuerden que hoy es jueves y tenia clases de piano a las 7:00am

- cierto – dijo Naruto – solo por eso te perdono

- yo no – dijo Sasuke – pero te perdonare si me invitas un helado a la hora de receso

- abusivo – dijo Sakura ¬¬ -

- hey teme – grito Naruto – Hinata y yo somos novios

- ¿en serio? – dijo sorprendido – pobre de ti Hinata jaja

Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke empezaron a reir después lo siguió Naruto, Sakura paro de reir y vio a Sasuke y al verlo se sonrojo pues según ella se veía muy lindo asi.

- Sasuke-kun – pensó – que me pasa…

Las clases empezaron, Sakura salió del salón muy rápido llevándose con ella a Hinata. Las dos chicas estaban en la azotea de la escuela.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – pregunto preocupada Hinata –

- Hinata…- dijo Sakura – yo…creo…es que…creo que me gusta Sasuke-kun…

- ¡¿QUE?!

Continuara….

OOOOOOOOOOOO--OOOOOOOOOOOOOO--OOOOOOOOOOOOOO--

**un poco corto el capitulo verdad..gomen nasai pro ps Espero ke si les guste ¡! Por fis!! Déjenme review TT por favor por favor n.n ok ok  
Ejem me voy jeje se cuidan muchoooo sale!**

**Me voyyyy bye bye**

** Gabriela28**


	4. Chapter 4

_Enamorada de mi mejor amigo_

**Bueno me llevo mucho tiempo publicar un capitulo mas, me puse a escribir otras historias que me gustaría leyeran y me dejen reviews es importante para mi porque me inspiro y siempre es bueno saber los comentarios de las personas.**

**Si les agradan mis historias recomiéndenlas prometo actualizar rápido.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS**

**- ENAMORADA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO -**

**Capitulo 4 **

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el patio buscando a las dos chicas, Sasuke vio como Sakura se llevaba a Hinata a toda prisa y la verdad se había preocupado por la pelirosa.

- a lo mejor están en el baño – dijo Naruto – vamos a buscar por allá

- no creo – dijo Sasuke que permanecía serio – pero vamos

Los dos se encaminaron hacia allá cuando Ino apareció saludando a Sasuke, dándole un beso a este en la mejilla.

- hola – respondió Sasuke ante el saludo de la joven rubia - ¿estas ocupado?

- no – dijo rápidamente Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se molestara por la respuesta que dio - ¿Por qué Ino?

- entonces podemos hablar – dijo sonriendo – ven conmigo

Sasuke sin dudarlo se fue con la rubia dejando a Naruto ahí solo y muy sorprendido y molesto.

- ¡hey Naruto-kun! – Grito una pelirosa que venia junto a Hinata - ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Sasuke me dejo solo – respondió – se fue con Ino

- Sakura – dijo Hinata – Ino y tú ya casi no se hablan, desde el día de la fiesta.

Sakura no respondió solo se limito a irse al salón y dejando a sus dos amigos muy confundidos. La chica pelirosa llego al salón, solo se encontraban dos chicas a las cuales casi no les hablaba; tomo asiento en su pupitre y recargo su cabeza entre su brazos…

_Sakura estaba en su habitación, eran las ocho de la mañana y el teléfono de su casa sonó…_

_- Sakura soy Ino –_

_- hola Ino que sucede –_

_- escucha a mi me gusta Sasuke y voy a conquistarlo pero no quiero que Sasuke este tan cerca de ti así que desde hoy dejamos de ser amigas y veamos quien se queda con él, porque se muy bien que te gusta pero es mío. Adiós_

_- Ino…- susurro después de que la chica ya había colgado._

- _tonta_ – dijo – _Sasuke-kun siempre será mío, yo soy su mejor amiga y jamás me cambiara…espero…_

- hola – saludo una castaña de colitas – mi compañera se fue y vi bueno escuche que estabas sollozando; ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- yo…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – no te preocupes, estoy bien

- eso espero yo se que nunca hemos hablado pero si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme. Mi nombre es Tenten – dijo –

- soy Sakura – respondió la pelirosa dándole la mano a la castaña – y gracias

- de nada –

Sakura invito a Tenten a sentarse en el pupitre de a lado y empezaron a platicar la chica le conto que a ella le gustaba su mejor amigo Neji el primo de Hinata, le conto de su familia y de que realmente no tenia amigas pero que no era algo que le molestara, Sakura por su parte le conto sobre Naruto y Sasuke y también sobre Ino, también le confeso que a ella le empezaba a gustar Sasuke Uchiha.  
Después de un tiempo de no haber tenido clases les anunciaron que se podían retirar, Sakura decidió irse junto con Tenten pues supuso que Naruto se iría con Hinata y no quería molestar y Sasuke… a él no lo había visto desde la tercera hora y después de todo Tenten se iba por el mismo camino solo que ella vivía en el fraccionamiento de a lado.

- nos vemos mañana Sakura – se despidió Tenten – y no estés triste

- ya no Tenten – dijo –que bueno que te conocí, me divierto mucho contigo

- jeje vale hasta mañana

- nos vemos.

Sakura camino una cuadra mas y entro al fraccionamiento después entro a su casa, subió a su habitación y se hecho en su cama donde se quedo profundamente dormida.  
Con pesadez abrió los ojos vio el reloj y pudo observar que ya eran mas de la siete de la tarde

- valla…dormí demasiado – dijo – tengo hambre y no hice comida; iré a la tienda

Se levanto de su cama y se metió a la ducha recordó que entre sueños había escuchado el timbre pero el sueño la había vencido y no se levanto a abrir.  
Salió del baño, se puso un pans y una blusa; bajo y salió a la calle, a lo lejos pudo observar a Naruto y a Sasuke jugando futbol junto con Neji, Gaara, Lee, Kiba y otros mas, pero ella se fue directo a la tienda.

Sasuke había volteado a ver y había podido ver a Sakura salir de su casa él pensó que iría a saludar pero para su sorpresa ella había ido hacia el otro camino.

- ahora vuelvo – anuncio el pelinegro – voy a la tienda

Sakura había comprado sopa instantánea y venia de regreso al dar la vuelta a una casa se encontró de frente con Sasuke

- fui a buscarte y no abriste – dijo con una mirada seria lo cual puso nerviosa a Sakura - ¿Por qué? Me preocupe sabes

- estaba durmiendo – dijo con seguridad para que él no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba al tenerlo tan cerca – no escuche el timbre

- porque no me buscaste para venirnos juntos, te desapareciste Sakura

- ¿yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que se desapareció! – Exclamo molesta – hazte un lado quiero pasar

- no – exclamo el chico – que te pasa porque estas así

- tengo hambre Sasuke ¡quítate! – Dijo en el mismo tono que antes – lárgate a fastidiar a otra

- ¿otra? – Dijo igual molesto – tu no eres "otra" tu eres Sakura Haruno mi mejor amiga y no me gusta que estés así

-…tu mejor amiga…- susurro bajando la mirada – _es verdad solo soy su mejor amiga…_vale ya no voy a estar así pero déjame pasar quiero comer

- ¡Hmp! – dijo asiéndose a un lado y poniéndose a lado de ella para caminar

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura ella dijo que comería y se volvería a dormir y que se veían mañana, no dejo pasar al chico y cerró la puerta de su casa dejando a un Sasuke demasiado preocupado.

Sasuke camino hacia su casa, anuncio que ya no jugaría y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

- _no se que le pasa a Sakura_ – pensó el joven de ojos color negro – _esta diferente…_

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó temprano y fue a buscar a Naruto que ya tenía puesto el uniforme y salió de su casa para irse con su amigo.

- ¿oye? – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

- no se ¿Por qué? – respondió Naruto preocupándose igual que Sasuke – he notado que esta rara pero no se porque

- me preocupa, ella no es así – dijo Sasuke – con decirte que su mama no esta pero ahora no quiso ir a mi casa a dormir como de costumbre, esta extraña desde el día que fuimos al safari

- vamos a preguntarle – dijo Naruto pero cuando iban llegando a casa de su amiga ella estaba saliendo y se dirgia a la entrada principal del fraccionamiento en que vivian y observaron que la entrada se encontraba Tenten una chica de la misma escuela – o tal vez no podemos porque ya se va, sin nosotros otra vez

- como adivinaste – dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke –

- ¿estas saliendo con Ino? – Pregunto Naruto de pronto y Sasuke lo vio confundido - ¿Qué?

- nuestra amiga se esta apartando de nosotros – exclamo Uchiha – eso pasa

- oye quizás Sakura quiere pasar mas tiempo con chicas Hinata dice que hay cosas que nosotros no entendemos – dijo – y Sakura esta en la edad que desea platicar de sus cosas quizás sea eso

- aun asi quiero saber – dijo molesto Sasuke –

- hay cosas privadas

- ¿Cómo que?

- pues… su primera relación… tú sabes – dijo Naruto nervioso y Sasuke se espanto –

- ¿tu… tu crees que Sakura ya?

- no lo se Sasuke – grito Naruto – le pegare a quien sea que sea

- yo te ayudare

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo detrás de su amiga pero ya no la alcanzaron, al llegar a la escuela Sakura ya estaba con Hinata platicando muy animadamente y ambas reian.

- ¿Qué harás el fin de semana? – Pregunto Hinata – yo creo que saldré con Naruto

- bueno no lo se mi madre no esta así que quizás limpie mi casa y vea películas – respondió Sakura – pero estoy ayudando a Sasuke a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas es el lunes ¿cierto?

- si – contesto - ¿Qué hay sobre lo que me platicaste?

- al menos contigo platica – contesto Sasuke – tenemos que hablar Sakura

- ¿sobre que?

- hoy tampoco nos esperaste ¿tenias música? – dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata –

- no tengo que darles explicaciones – contesto enfadada –

- estamos preocupados – respondió Sasuke igual molesto – perdón por eso

- estoy bien Sasuke – contesto ella – solo… solo no puedo estar siempre con ustedes

- ¿Por qué no? – Grito – antes lo estábamos

- antes tú no… - ella no termino de hablar bajo la mirada y el maestro llego así que ya no dijo mas de lo que iba a decir y tomo asiento en su lugar – olvídalo

- no puedo – susurro él – tenemos que hablar

- no Sasuke no tenemos porque no hay nada que discutir – susurro molesta –

El profesor lanzo una mirada a los dos amigos y estos guardaron silencio, la clase comenzó era biología por lo tanto era una materia sencilla, hablaban de meiosis y mitosis. Cuando la clase termino Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clases sin hablar con nadie

- Sakura detente por favor – suplico Sasuke - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- ¿estas saliendo con Ino? – pregunto de pronto y sorprendió a Sasuke – responde

- yo… pues si – contesto dudoso – iba a contarte

- no quiero saber los detalles – respondió y volteo a ver a su amigo dedicándole una sonrisa, después camino hacia él y le tomo las manos – Sasuke siempre has sido… mi mejor amigo desde la infancia hemos compartido muchas cosas pero tú y yo debemos alejarnos un poco porque ahora tú debes salir con Ino ser atenta con ella o podría pensar mal entonces yo debo empezar a alejarme de ti un poco ¿entiendes?

- comprendo – dijo sonriendo – entonces es porque no quieres afectar mi relación que considerada eres por eso te quiero

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y ella le devolvió el abrazo, después ella dijo que se había quedado de ver con Tenten y que se iría con ella por lo que Sasuke no puso problemas sobre todo porque él se iría con Ino.

- estoy enamorada – dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos – de mi mejor amigo

- eso no es malo – respondió Tenten –

- Sasuke e Ino ya son novios – contesto –

- no… no tenia idea – dijo la chica castaña –

- Tenten – dijo Sakura – desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke me gustaba, Salí con Sai porque creí que de esa manera iba a olvidarme de él pero no fue así y sinceramente no creo aguantar, soportar verlo con Ino porque se que esta relación va en serio lo presiento

- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto, ambas amigas estaban en la casa de Sakura –

- ya lo pensé y se que hare – dijo – pero te contare hasta que este segura ¿esta bien?

- por supuesto Sakura, debo irme para llegar a casa – Tenten se levanto del sillón y se despidió de su amiga – nos vemos mañana

Sakura levanto las dos tazas de té que habían y se dirigió al teléfono del gran librero, marco un numero que había apuntado en una libreta pequeña.

- hola mamá – saludo la chica de cabellos rosas – estoy bien…

Sakura se tomo un poco tiempo hablando con su madre contándole cosas y pidiéndole otras más.

- si, estoy segura – dijo antes de colgar el teléfono – gracias mamá.

Sakura se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos por unos instantes

- me iré… - dijo para ella misma – me iré lejos… Sasuke-kun

_**Continuara…**_

_**-GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **_**-**

**Nos vemos pronto, lean mis fanfics espero no defraudarlos con las historias,**

**Actualizare rápido, nuevamente gracias**

_**Mitzuki.28**_

6


	5. Chapter 5

- Buenos días Tenten – saludo Sakura, mientras cerraba la reja de su casa – no te hubieras molestado en venir hasta aquí

- En realidad no me molesto – dijo sonriendo la castaña – ayer dijiste que ya sabias que ibas hacer ¿puedo saber cuál es esa decisión?

- Si – respondió en un murmuro apenas audible, lo cual advirtió a Tenten que no era algo fácil. La castaña puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su amiga, quien alzo la vista y Tenten vio que tenía algunas lágrimas queriendo salir

– Sakura, no tomes una decisión precipitada

- Es algo que me tomo mucho tiempo decidir – explico – ayer hable con mi madre, me dijo que en un par de días se irán a Inglaterra. Le dije que estaba harta de quedarme sola, que si la mayoría de su trabajo era en Londres pues… que mejor viviéramos allá, así estaríamos más cerca y unidos

- Pero Sakura – exclamo Tenten - ¿irte? Eso es… es que…

- Se que me va costar mucho, dejar a Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y también a ti Tenten

- Es que irte a Inglaterra… eso es muy lejos ¿y el curso? ¿No vas a terminarlo?

-Harán mi traslado, pero terminare este curso aquí. Mis padres se encargaran de lo demás

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes, en ese tiempo nos graduamos y estudiare en Inglaterra.

Tenten no dijo más. Hace unos días que había conocido a Sakura pero era tan agradable estar con ella que ya la consideraba una amiga, y ahora Sakura se iría y probablemente no la vería en mucho tiempo. Sakura se acomodo en su lugar se dispuso a leer un poco de literatura pero lo cierto es que poco se concentro, su mente se entretenía pensando en el chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que en ese momento entraba de la mano de Ino lo cual provoco cierto dolor en el corazón de su amiga.

- Buenos días Sakura – saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios que Sakura se olvido de respirar - ¡hey Sakura!

- ¿He? – Dijo reaccionando y bajando de la nube en la que había subido – Buenos días Sasuke

La respuesta de Sakura fue fría y distante. Naruto que había observado la actitud de la chica peli rosa opto por ir a sentarse en su asiento y no decir nada.

- Esta extraña ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el rubio mientras ataba la cintas de sus tenis – normalmente ella no es espera para venirnos juntos a la escuela

- No entiendo que le pasa – respondió Sasuke - ¿Crees que este molesta por algo que hicimos?

- Pero ¿Qué hicimos? – Exclamo desconcertado – y si… tú crees ¿Qué haya regresado con Sai? Quizás por eso anda así para que no le preguntemos y no nos enojemos con ella nuevamente

Sasuke no respondió a eso, pero se quedo pensativo. Ambos salieron de los vestidores hacia al campo de futbol, en una semana serian las finales del torneo de deportes y nos les quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir practicando.

- Sakura ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- No me pasa nada Hinata ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Bueno Naruto y Sasuke piensan que te sucede algo, pues te has portado un poco extraño con ellos – comento mientras caminaban hacia el campo de futbol

- Bueno… no es nada importante – dijo y sonrió. Habían llegado al campo a lo lejos observo como Sasuke llevaba el balón y después se lo pasaba a Naruto, siempre observaba las practicas y nunca se había percatado o quizás nunca le había dado la importancia pero Sasuke era uno de los mejores jugadores y también era bastante atractivo. Sakura se sonrojo y Hinata se percato de ello

- En verdad te gusta mucho, Sasuke ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes? Aunque para serte franca, yo lo veía venir es decir han compartido tanto que hubiera sido extraño que no se hubieran enamorado

- Te equivocas Hinata no nos enamoramos… solo yo me enamore… - susurro al final

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Pregunto mientras se acomodaban en las gradas – quizás él también siente lo mismo que tu

- Si eso fuera cierto entonces él no estaría saliendo con Ino – respondió fríamente – no me hago falsas ilusiones y mucho menos deseo perder para siempre a mi mejor amigo

- No para siempre ¿pero si temporalmente?

Sakura no respondió, Hinata prefirió dejar por el momento el tema pues confiaba en que Sakura tarde o temprano se lo diría. _espero sea temprano y no tarde... _pensó Hinata. Cuando el partido termino ambas bajaron al campo y los esperaban a mitad del campo, Hinata esperaba a Naruto y Sakura pensó que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pues a lo lejos y caminando como una top model venia Ino y sus dos amigas.

- Hinata – llamo Sakura a la chica de cabellos azules – Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confundida Hinata

- Naruto te tiene a ti, y sé que tu lo cuidaras muy bien – explico – y Sasuke… él tiene a Ino – dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la joven rubia que estaba de pie a unos metros de ellas platicando con sus amigas, Hinata siguió la mirada de Sakura y desvió la mirada pues no le agradaba Ino

- No sé como Sasuke puede andar con Ino, desde que sale con él ella se volvió muy presumida

- Eso es porque está saliendo con el capitán del equipo

- ¿te estás despidiendo? – pregunto de pronto Hinata

- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamo confundida, pues en un principio el plan era decirle la verdad después el tema había girado en torno a la relación de Sasuke con Ino – Bueno es que yo…

- ¿¡Te vas a ir Sakura! – exclamo Hinata y Sakura retrocedió

- Yo… bueno es que yo…

- Responde – dijo la voz fría de Sasuke, ella volteo a verlo y deseo que a tierra se la tragara viva. La mirada de Sasuke estaba fría y seria igual que su voz, Naruto que se encontraba unos pasos atrás que Sasuke la veía atento esperando la respuesta de la joven, quien retrocedió un poco mas sus tres amigos esperaban una respuesta pero en ese momento ella no sabía que responder aunque la respuesta la sabia en realidad no sabía cómo decírselos

- Hola – saludo efusivamente Ino que se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke tirándolo

En ese momento Sakura reacciono, la mirada de Naruto seguía puesta en ella y Hinata que se había abrazado de su novio también la veía pero Sasuke estaba en el suelo intentando apartar a Ino de él. La mirada que la había congelado no estaba puesta en ella y le dio tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo del campo; en lo que corría escucho gritar a Sasuke y a Naruto pero ella los ignoro.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura espera! – Grito Sasuke – ¡Naruto tonto síguela!

Unos segundos después Naruto salió corriendo detrás de su amiga seguido por Hinata, pero al llegar a la entrada del campo no había ni una sola pista de Sakura.

- Ino quítate – grito enojado y parándose

- ¿Qué te sucede? – grito parándose del suelo pues Sasuke la había tirado al ponerse de pie

- Me sucede que Sakura iba a decirnos algo importante y tú te interpusiste – Sasuke se giro y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto con Hinata - ¿Dónde está?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza y Sasuke empuño las manos. – me va escuchar

Sakura entro corriendo al salón agitadamente, Tenten que la había visto correr hacia el salón de clases la siguió y al llegar se acerco rápidamente a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

- Ya casi lo saben… al menos lo sospechan quieren que se los afirme pero no puedo Tenten su mirada me paralizo no puedo decirle que me voy

Sin querer ella ya estaba llorando, Tenten tomo las cosas de Sakura y también las de ella. Ambas salieron del salón con Tenten enfrente para que Sakura no se topara con Naruto y mucho menos con Sasuke.

Sakura llego a su casa con ayuda de Tenten de no ser así probablemente no hubiera llegado bien pues en el camino lo único que tenía en la mente era aquellos ojos oscuros y fríos que la miraban fijamente. Subió las escaleras de su casa con pesadez, estaba asustada, no sabía cómo reaccionarían Naruto y Sasuke.

Se recostó en su cama, paso la mirada por su habitación, por aquellas cuatro paredes que habían encerrado las lagrimas que desde hace unos días soltaba a diario.

Pensó en sus sentimientos en aquellos que hace poco había descubierto y que antes no la habían lastimado tanto como ahora, se llevo una mano al corazón y nuevamente lloro

Como pasó esto – pensó, mientras se sentaba en la cama y acurrucaba sus piernas contra su pecho abrazándose – en qué momento me enamore de ti…

El timbre se escucho y su corazón latió a mil por hora, estaba segura que era él.

Se quedo de pie en la puerta con una mano sobre la cerradura de la puerta su respiración estaba acelerada y casi podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke en su nariz.

- ¡Abre Sakura! ¡Abre o tiro la puerta! Te juro que lo hago

- Cálmate Sasuke a lo mejor no se encuentra en la casa – Sakura escucho la voz de Naruto del otro lado de la puerta queriendo tranquilizar a Sasuke

- Sé muy bien que está aquí – dijo y segundo después grito - ¡no seas cobarde!

- No le digas así a Sakura-chan – Grito enojado Naruto

Antes de que la mano de Naruto se impregnara en la cara de Sasuke, la puerta de la casa de Sakura se abrió. Ambos jóvenes la vieron fijamente y después entraron a la casa. No hacía falta las palabras se acomodaron en la sala. Sakura mantenía la mirada baja y sus dos amigos la veían a ella podía sentir sus miradas.

- Me iré a Londres – soltó de golpe

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto, ella levanto la mirada Sasuke la veía pero no dijo nada y Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos le hizo la pregunta que ella no podía responder con la verdad

- Estoy cansada de estar sola aquí – respondió secamente – no llores Naruto no es como si me fuera a morir

- Pero te vas Sakura – exclamo – hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho esto no es fácil y tu Sasuke ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

Naruto lo veía pero Sasuke no decía nada, después de un silencio incomodo Sakura volvió hablar

- También me duele Naruto. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos

- ¡no es cierto! – Grito Sasuke - ¡no te duele! ¿Por qué te vas? Di la verdad, de que huyes enfréntate a la realidad no tienes que irte a ningún lado aquí no estás sola esta Naruto, estoy yo… pero anda Sakura márchate, vete y no vuelvas…

La rabia se notaba en su voz, se levanto de golpe y como instinto Naruto y Sakura también pero esta última muy sorprendida de las palabras de Sasuke quiso decir algo pero Sasuke ya estaba caminando hasta la salida

- Sasuke espera las cosas no son así – dijo siguiéndolo, él se volvió a ella y Sakura se quedo estática al ver su mirada y solo lo vio partir - ¡Sasuke!

Gritó, un grito desgarrador pero él no regreso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si je. Ojala les guste y los disfruten**

**Por favor regálenme unos review. Sus comentarios me interesan. Gracias**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enamorada de mi mejor amigo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capitulo 6**

Naruto se quedo en su casa el resto de la tarde, recordando aquellos días en que los tres se la pasaron de maravilla, aquellos tiempos en los que el amor no había interferido.

- Ojala que te vaya muy bien en Londres – dijo Naruto sonriendo

- Eso espero – respondió Sakura metiéndose un poco de palomitas a la boca

- Envíame postales y muchas fotos – exclamo Naruto

Sakura lo abrazo, se alegraba de al menos no haber perdido a sus dos amigos. La semana dos semanas siguientes se pasaron muy rápido. Ya era el partido final, se había enterado por medio de Naruto que Sasuke había pasado el examen, pues él no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquella tarde en la que confesó que se iría. En la escuela apenas se veían y cuando lo hacían él desviaba la mirada e incluso cambiaba de camino.

Había pasado sus días en la escuela, sus tardes empacando cosas y vendiendo otras tantas, al final del día quedaba exhausta y era un alivio porque así no pensaba tanto en Sasuke por lo cual no lloraba tanto.

- Hoy empiezan las finales – dijo Tenten mientras comía un helado

- Seguramente les ira muy bien – respondió Sakura

- Sakura si te vas dentro de tres semanas ¿porque tienes tanta prisa de vender tus cosas y empacar? – Pregunto Hinata – prácticamente ya vaciaste tu casa

- Bueno es que me iré más pronto – explico, se sentó en las gradas lista para el ver el último juego de su equipo favorito y de su amado Sasuke – aprobé todas las materias y a decir verdad no creo seguir soportando su indiferencia… estando lejos pues al menos sabré que no hay forma de hablarnos

- Al menos Naruto lo entendió

- La verdad es que no hizo muchas preguntas, conociéndolo como lo conozco diría que sabe la verdad pero prefirió guardárselo igual que yo

- ¿Cuándo te vas entonces? – pregunto Tenten

- en una semana

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio, el partido estaba por comenzar y tampoco es que tuvieran mucho que hablar. Sakura paso la vista por todo su alrededor. Observo el césped recién cortado después de todo era un partido importante este decidiría el triunfo o la derrota, en el campo vio a los jugadores de futbol, Naruto a lado de Sasuke quien a su vez daba las indicaciones probablemente estaba explicándoles la primera jugada. Un poco más lejos estaban los jugadores visitantes que eran igual de atléticos pero un poco mas musculosos y grandes incluso la llego a poner nerviosa y aun mas cuando el que seguramente era el capitán la vio desde aquella distancia y se pregunto cómo era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta.

A su derecha estaba Ino, Temari y Karin. Sonrió para sus adentros pensándolo bien Sasuke ya había salido con dos de ese grupito, aun no se explicaba como esas tres chicas ahora eran tan insoportables, Ino había sido su mejor amiga.

El silbato se escucho, indicio que el partido estaba a punto de empezar. Ino brinco de su lugar seguida de dos amigas que dejaron ver dos carteles, una cada una. En las que una se dejaba leer un _Vamos Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor_ y en el otro un claro _Te quiero Sasuke. _Hinata y Tenten dijeron que era una tonta y Sakura opto por no decir nada. Que patético ni siquiera puede decirle Te amo por qué no lo siente, pensó.

- Buena suerte Naruto – Grito Hinata

Neji volteo a ver a Tenten quien le dedico una sonrisa. Sasuke sin querer se fijo en Sakura quien también lo veía atento y aunque ninguno abrió los labios con la mirada ella le deseo la mejor de las suertes y él le agradeció.

En el fondo Sakura sabía que él aun la quería no como ella deseaba pero si como la mejor amiga que siempre había sido para él y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón pudiera latir con fuerzas nuevamente. La despedida era dolorosa pero las razones eran fuertes ¿o no? Pensó.

El partido comenzó y también finalizo. Los leones habían sido victoriosos. Las tres corrieron al encuentro de sus amigos que festejaban animadamente en el campo. Naruto alzo a Hinata en brazos y después de dejarla de pie en el suelo la besó.

- Ganamos – Gritó entusiasmado sin soltarla de la cintura – Ganamos Hinata ¿viste el gol que metí? Te lo dedico solo a ti

- Muchas gracias Naruto que lindo eres – dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y lo abrazaba – eres el mejor

- No le mientas así – dijo Sasuke que estaba a su lado y frente a Sakura que también sonreía

- No seas malo Sasuke-kun – Sakura sonrió por momentos todos se olvidaron de la partida de Sakura pero todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Ino hizo su aparición

- Sasu-kun – Gritó echándose en sus brazos – que alegría mi amor ¡ganaron! Aunque ya lo sabía porque un capitán como tú los llevaría a la victoria, obvio

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro y el corazón se le rompió un poco más… Ino y Sasuke estaban besándose sin reservas en frente de ella. Se alejo y para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya no estaba cerca de ahí.

- ¿Y Sakura? – pregunto Hinata viendo a todos lados

Volteo a todos lados, la busco con la mirada pero no la encontró. Tenten estaba conversando animadamente con Neji por lo que era obvio que no estaba con ella

- Vamos a buscarla – interrumpió Naruto su búsqueda – yo también estoy preocupado por ella

Ambos chicos empezaron su marcha sin percatarse que Sasuke caminaba detrás de ellos con Ino a su lado

- ¿Por qué los seguimos?

- Porque estamos buscando a Sakura – contesto fríamente sin voltear a verla

- Sasuke ya no pasas mucho tiempo con ella incluso la ignoras ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber?

Sasuke pensó que debía decirle que era porque Sakura se iba. Ino por su parte pensó que Sakura se le declaro y él la rechazo y por consiguiente se alejo de ella.

- Sakura se va

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto parándose y jalando a Sasuke - ¿Por qué se va?

- Dice que está cansada de estar sola en este lugar – Sasuke siguió su marcha con Ino pisándole los pasos

- Eso es mentira – afirmó – dime la verdad ¿Te confeso algo?

- ¿Confesarme algo? – Pregunto deteniéndose - ¿Qué tendría que confesarme?

- Claro – ironizo – la cobarde ni siquiera te dijo la verdad

- ¿de qué hablas? Explícate Ino – Sasuke se molesto y la jalo de la mano mientras abría la puerta de salón de música para entrar y poder hablar

- Sakura se va porque la muy ilusa se enamoro de su mejor amigo y esta huyendo de ese amor

- Eso no es cierto ella no pudo enamorarse… de…

- Pues claro que si, para una mujer es fácil ver lo obvio le duele ver que él tiene novia y prefiere alejarse – explico – está enamorada de

- Naruto – interrumpió – por eso se va

- así es… ¿¡que! – Grito – ¡No!

Dijo rápidamente pero Sasuke ya había salido del salón dejándola sola. Quien en sus cinco sentidos pensaría que Sakura se enamoraría de Naruto aunque Hinata sí.

Sasuke llego a la casa de Sakura, era una suerte que les hubieran dado el día por el campeonato, toco por un largo tiempo la puerta y el timbre hasta que se dio por vencido y enterado por una de sus vecinas que Sakura no había llegado a casa aún.

Sakura por su parte caminaba sin rumbo por las calles. Soy una tonta – pensó – que ilusa me siento ahora, antes podía verlo con sus novias y no sentía nada y ahora se me parte el alma ni siquiera llevo tantos días por enterada y me estoy muriendo de celos y dolor por ello

Se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque al que había llegado a dar de tanto caminar. Recordó eso parque; unos años atrás estuvo ahí con Naruto y con Sasuke jugando en la resbaladillas e incluso en ese mismo columpio. Cuando se fijo en el cielo y las nubes oscuras se percato que aunque no era tarde el tiempo amenazaba con llover y entonces era el momento de volver a casa.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto sentado en los escalones de entrada de su casa

- Sasuke…

Él alzo la vista, ella aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, la falda azul marino corta hasta las rodillas y la blusa blanca con mangas cortas, calcetas altas y su cabello recogido por lo que afirmo que en verdad ella no había llegado a su casa hasta ese momento. El por su parte ya se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca que le quedaba a la perfección.

- pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta y él levantándose del suelo

Cuando estaba entrando se escucho su celular pero enseguida lo apago.

- debiste responder quizás era algo importante

- No era nada importante y si lo es aun así puede esperar necesitamos hablar, Sakura

Antes de que Sakura respondiera Naruto estaba en la reja de la casa viéndolos.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto, Sakura le sonrió amablemente y asintió. Naruto se despidió con la mano y se marcho. Sakura aun se sorprendía por su actitud pero ahora estaba más segura de que conocía su secreto.

Sakura y Sasuke entraron a la casa. Ella le ofreció un café y él acepto. Después de eso se formo un incomodo silencio.

- Me mentiste – murmuro Sasuke mientras dejaba la taza de café que Sakura le había dado hace unos minutos

Sakura alzo la vista alarmada y su corazón latió a mil por hora. Por un momento su mente se nublo y no se permitió decir ninguna palabra pero entonces recobro el sentido y se dio cuenta que no era el momento de paralizarse si no de hablar claramente.

¿Sabría la verdad? Se preguntó.

- Sakura ya sé que te vas porque estas enamorada de alguien que no te puede corresponder – observo la reacción de la joven, quien empuño sus manos, las cuales le temblaban acto de lo nerviosa que se encontraba – tu actitud me lo confirma y no me dejaras mentir

- Si ya lo sabes no puedo mentir – afirmó

Sasuke se sintió aliviado al menos Sakura había sido honesta y ese era el primer paso, pero tambien saber que Sakura se había fijado en Naruto provoco cierto dolor dentro de él pero que decidio pasar por alto.

- No tiene caso que me quede aquí y si ya sabes la verdad es todavía mejor que me marche

- No tienes que irte por eso, en el corazón no se manda ¿él lo sabe? – pregunto

Se acerco a Sakura y tomando una de sus manos. Pero enseguida ella la soltó y se puso de pie dejando caer la taza de café que yacía en sus piernas. Eso alarmo a Sasuke y no comprendió la actitud de Sakura

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto desconcertada y empezando a caminar al otro lado de la sala sin mirarlo aun

- ¿Qué si Naruto lo sabe? Que estas enamorado de él ¿Por qué es de él… no?

La mirada de Sakura, helado y sin parpadear lo hizo dudar, no dijo nada esperaba una respuesta y aunque ella aun no se la daba, sabía que en cualquier momento lo haría, los labios finos de Sakura temblaban y su mirada iba del suelo a él.

**Continuara….**

** Lo sé un poco corto el capitulo. Pero ojala les guste.**

**Review por favor ¡! Review ¡! **

**Gracias…**

**Mitsuki.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo ¡! Disfrútenlo. Por favor déjenme reviews por favor ¡!**

**Review**

**Review**

Capitulo 7

POV SAKURA

Pase mi mirada por los edificios en los que pasaba con el auto - sus padres le habían enviado un chofer - mis padres estaban siempre trabajando en proyectos importantes. Sabía que ya me había inscrito en una de las preparatorias de Inglaterra y que mis clases empezarían en dos semanas, no tendría mucho descanso pues tenía que ir preparando mis cosas para la preparatoria y adaptarme a la ciudad.

Apoye mi cabeza en la ventana del carro, vi a un grupo de chicos y chicas pasar por la calle animadamente, vi también a una pareja rozar sus labios… y recordé nuevamente a mis amigos. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos hasta llegar a mi mejilla y secarse en mi blusa al caer.

A decir verdad no sabía que pensar ahora, hasta cierto punto me arrepentía pues si en ese momento hubiera dicho la verdad probablemente no estaría ahora en mi mente vagando la ansiedad de saber que habría hecho o dicho él sobre mis sentimientos. Pero la realidad es que fui demasiado cobarde para revelar la verdad y ahora estaba demasiado lejos para averiguarlo. Aun no comprendo cómo pude mirarlo a los ojos y decirle adiós sabiendo que me iba mintiéndole con el corazón, tengo la certeza de que Naruto no se lo guardara por mucho tiempo y se lo hará saber.

Prometí enviarles pronto mi dirección e incluso mi teléfono pero lo cierto es que no lo hare o al menos no pronto… y nuevamente al cerrar los ojos se viene él a mis pensamientos y lo llena todo.

Aun puedo ver en mi cerebro su rostro confuso, su intranquilidad al ver que no decía nada y por supuesto su ansia de saber de mis labios la respuesta a sus dudas.

- Sakura di algo – dijo, podía ver con claridad su rostro dudoso y nervioso, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente hasta secarse en su mejilla

- No sé qué decir Sasuke – respondí, aunque era absurda mi respuesta ese era el momento de gritarle cuanto lo amaba

- ¿Estás o no enamorada de Naruto? – pregunto tajantemente

- Si… - susurre

Enseguida me arrepentí de esa palabra, aunque apenas fue audible estaba segura que él lo había escuchado a la perfección. Pensé enseguida en que Hinata me mataría y Naruto se iría de espaldas si se enteraba aunque tenía esa sospecha de que en su cabeza distraída sabia la verdad.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tomo la taza de café entre sus manos tomo dos sorbos despacio y después la acomodo nuevamente en la mesa del centro. Fijo su vista en el suelo así que seguí su mirada y me percate entonces del desastre que había provocado y que mi falda estaba igual de sucia.

Levante a vista y me encontré con sus ojos negros, él me sonrió. No supe porque pero solo atine a sonreír un poco.

- Iré por una escoba y un trapeador – dije mientras salía rumbo a la cocina

- ¿te ayudo? – escuche que dijo desde la sala

- Descuida – le respondí mientras regresaba y empezaba a barrer cuidadosamente.

Él no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio hasta que termine de limpiar y quedo todo resplandeciendo a diferencia de mí, pues mi uniforme aun seguía sucio. Le pedí que me esperara unos momentos más antes de seguir con la conversación y él no se negó. Minutos después baje por las escaleras, entonces llevaba unos jeans holgados color negro y una playera blanca.

- Sabes Sakura, no creo que irte sea la manera de resolverlo. Además… tampoco es malo – dijo él, mientras que pasaba la yema de su dedo índice en el contorno del vaso – pasa muy seguido que cuando convives mucho con alguien terminas por enamorarte de esa persona. Me sorprende que te hayas fijado en Naruto pero es algo que no pudiste controlar por así decirlo

- De todas formas me iré, él tiene novia y yo no voy a interferir en eso – Explique sin verlo a los ojos, no podía verlo sabiendo que le mentía

- ¿Él lo sabe? – Sasuke me miro, yo negué con la cabeza – Entonces no te vayas

- Tengo que irme Sasuke no puedo soportar ver… lo con su novia

- Hinata… es tu amiga eso te duele mas ¿cierto? – Esta vez asentí. El no dijo nada. Supuse que no sabía que decir, no era fácil hablar de estos temas con una chica, al menos no sabía que en realidad del que me había enamorado de él. Quise decirle la verdad cuando vi sus ojos y quise saber que habría hecho en ese momento pero así como se me vino a la mente aquella idea así se desvaneció además… él…

- Señorita Haruno hemos llegado – dijo el chofer y me saco de mis pensamientos

Llegamos a una casa grande. Nunca antes había estado en Inglaterra, la casa de Japón no era tan grande aunque después de todo ahí vivía prácticamente sola e Inglaterra viviría más con mis padres.

Me presentaron a la servidumbre todos hablaban inglés me alegre entonces de haber llevado un curso intensivo de ese idioma. Una de las muchachas me llevo hasta mi recamara y ahí me quede sola después de decirle que yo misma arreglaría mis cosas, mis padres como era de esperarse no estaban en casa llegarían hasta la cena y la verdad me alegre pues lo primero que hice fue ponerme a llorar.

Me recosté en mi nueva cama y fije mi vista en una ventana grande. Me levante y me asome, daba a un hermosa terraza donde se podía visualizar el jardín y una alberca grande. Pensé que Naruto e incluso a Sasuke les gustaría mucho para entrenar. Recordé que cuando le platique a Hinata me reclamo pero por haberle mentido así a Sasuke. Despeje mi mente ahora empezaría una nueva vida.

POV SASUKE

Cuando la vi subirse al avión algo en mi interior se quebró. Yo que nunca antes había llorado derrame lágrimas… Naruto lloraba sin parar abrazándose de Hinata que también soltaba lágrimas.

Llevaba un pans azul, una playera celeste y el cabello recogido, desde la distancia la vi llorar también. Sabia la razón por la que se iba, me lo había confesado. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo o eso había dicho Ino, aunque admito que eso me dolió siempre pensé que yo era su mejor amigo porque nos conocimos antes pero de los dos fue él, ella lo eligió a él a Naruto y ella se había enamorado de Naruto al principio no quise creerlo pero ella me lo afirmo.

- No te vayas Sakura – le dije mientras estábamos en la sala de su casa de verdad no quería que se fuera no quería perder a mi mejor amiga

- No puedo quedarme Sasuke, ya no puedo – dijo con la mirada más triste que he visto en ella – mis padres ya me han inscrito en la preparatoria y he vendido casi todo

Pase la vista por aquel lugar. Solo estaba la sala y un televisor. Los cuadros, los floreros e incluso los demás adornos ya no estaban, ahora era un lugar frio ya no tenía aquella calidez era porque ella estaba por partir.

Conocía a Sakura sabía que cuando algo decidía nada la hacía cambiar de opinión y estaba seguro que aunque llorara y pateara ella no se quedaría. Me levante de mi lugar ella levanto la mirada y la tome de la mano enseguida la jale hacia a mí y la estreche entre mis brazos, rodee su cintura con mis manos era tan delgada y parecía tan frágil, acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sentí el olor a cereza que desprendía su cabello, dios olía tan bien y la verdad es que era hermosa pero aparte esos pensamientos.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen rato al principio la sentí temblar aunque no me explique el porqué llegue después a la conclusión de que eran los nervios de su confesión de hace unos momentos

- Voy a extrañarte mucho – le murmure, ella aparto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Cuando vi sus ojos verdes y abrió un poco los labios una extraña y poderosa sensación de besarla… se apodero de mí.

- Y yo voy a extrañarte a ti Sasuke-kun – respondió y sin pensarlo me acerque hasta sus labios y la rose con los míos, ella no se movió y sin poder evitarlo la bese por completo y ella respondió… con una calidez y una ternura que jamás imagine. Fue un beso corto, tierno y hermoso fue también el mejor de los besos que nunca antes me habían dado y había dado.

- Pe… perdón – dije cuando me separe de ella

- No te preocupes Sasuke fue un beso de despedida y sin importancia

¿Sin importancia? Eso dolió aunque era cierto. Me marche de su casa convencido de que era un beso de amigos aunque debo decir que sentí algo más pero que a decir verdad era difícil de comprender y decidí pasarlo por alto. Sakura se va a ir eso era algo terminante

Esa semana se paso volando. Convivimos más que nunca Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, ella y yo. Tomamos muchas fotos y también reímos y lloramos. No hablamos sobre el beso, cuando la despedida llego fue dolorosa y las lagrimas no faltaron. Pero así como la semana, los días y las horas se pasaron rápido también así despego el avión y se marcho.

Habían pasado dos días desde su partida. Desde ese momento los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente y el beso también y mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en ese beso porque aunque estoy con Ino y la beso siempre viene a mí ese sabor a fresas que era tan dulce y embriagante.

- Sasuke no estás prestando atención – Dijo Naruto viéndome extraño. Después de que dirigí mi vista a él; volvió a repetir - ya nos vamos a graduar Sakura no va estar aquí no entiendo porque no se espero hasta entonces

- Tenía prisa – respondí – quizás así fue mejor, fue menos doloroso aunque me hubiera gustado que se hubiera graduado con nosotros

- Aun así tiene un reconocimiento "la mejor estudiante de la generación: Sakura Haruno" – exclamo – y nosotros también "campeonato deportivo de futbol _los leones_" y un listado en el que están nuestros nombres, Sakura se puso muy feliz cuando lo leyó

Sasuke sonrió. Ella era la mejor.

- Sabes Sasuke eres mi mejor amigo – lo mire extrañado pero cuando lo observe, Naruto estaba nervioso y queriendo confesar algo. Enseguida pensé que Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos antes de irse y ahora él quería hacérmelo saber

- Es sobre Sakura ¿cierto? Sobre su partida…

- ¿Te lo dijo entonces? – asentí y no pareció sorprendido supuse que también Sakura le había dicho esa parte – No me sorprendió, después de todo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. No me lo dijo ¿sabes? Lo adivine y con una mirada de ella pues me lo afirmo

No pude decir nada aun me sentía ese malestar de que fuera Naruto su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo te lo dijo? – pregunto, por un momento pensé que tenía alma de mujer

- En realidad fue Ino la que me dijo que Sakura se iba por que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo entonces fui a su casa y le pregunte directamente si estaba enamorada de ti y si esa era la razón por la que se iba – solté, me espante al ver a Naruto tan pálido y sin habla - ¿Naruto?

- ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Qué le preguntaste qué? ¿¡Sakura enamorada de mí!- Grito de pronto e incluso retrocedí. Estábamos caminando hacia el parque y cuando empezó la plática nos detuvimos

- Pensé que lo sabías – grite también – me mentiste, solo era para sacarme información

- No Sasuke – grito - ¡Sakura no está enamorada de mí! Está enamorada de su mejor amigo, que tonto eres, yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos y aunque sé que me adora y me quiere sé muy bien que tu eres mucho más valioso para ella que tu eres su mejor amigo

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decirme? – pregunte y temí, pues creo que sabia la respuesta

- Que Sakura Haruno está enamorada de ti… Sasuke Uchiha

**Continuara…**

**REVIEW ¡! **

**Mitsuki.28**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo corto pero he estado un poco ocupada pero ojala les guste y espero los REVIEW muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes. Gracias**

**Capitulo 8**

El canto de los pájaros, y el ruido de los niños jugando fue lo único que recordaba de trayecto del parque hasta su casa.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo creer las palabras de Naruto por supuesto que no. Recordó con claridad la reacción de Sakura cuando él le dijo que mentía y le pregunto si estaba enamorada de Naruto, ella se había sorprendido mucho, por supuesto, que al principio admitió estar enamorada de su mejor amigo pero después no tuvo el valor de decir que ese mejor amigo era Sasuke y prefirió seguir con la farsa, recordó que en toda la semana la observo y en realidad jamás la encontró observando disimuladamente a Naruto en vez de eso la había cachado varias veces viéndolo a él pero desde luego Sasuke pensó que era porque sabía su secreto. Y sonrió irónicamente pues en realidad no había sabido ningún secreto, en seguida su mente y sus recuerdos volaron a aquel beso en la sala de Sakura, recordó a la perfección cada detalle, sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Sakura, las de ellas en su cuello, el sabor a fresas de su boca y la calidez de sus labios suaves y rosas

En ese momento él se alegro de que Sakura se hubiera ido, no solo por el coraje interior que tenia al saber que ella no había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad sino también por el hecho de que no sabría cómo reaccionar al frente de ella, pero también deseo tenerla en frente para decirle que le había mentido, para gritarle el porqué no se lo había dicho… ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero admitió que algo en su interior aparte del enojo sintió el latir alocado de su corazón y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Sasuke ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto su madre desde el umbral de la puerta, el joven de cabellos negros y azulados se había metido a su cama desde la tarde y ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sin probar comida

- Estoy bien – respondió sin levantar el cuerpo o la vista

- ¿Qué paso Sasuke? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa – dijo Mikoto entrando y sentándose a un lado de la cama - ¿es por la partida de Sakura? Un día volverás a verla

- Eso espero Madre y cuando ese día llegue tendremos mucho de qué hablar

Mikoto escucho las palabras frías de Sasuke y aunque no entendió el sentido de sus palabras si comprendió que nada bueno era en ese momento.

Al ver que Sasuke no se levantaría prefirió dejarlo solo en su habitación.

- Nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí Sakura – dijo su mamá mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija – Tomaste una decisión muy buena al venirte a Inglaterra en efecto aquí pasaremos más tiempo ya que a Japón solo viajábamos por ti

- Si, lo sé – respondió sin decir nada más.

Sus papas y ella hablaron del viaje ninguno menciono nada del estado de ánimo de Sakura, ambos pensaron que era cansancio y en el peor de los casos extrañaba a sus amigos.

Los siguientes días ella recorrió algunas partes de la ciudad comprando las cosas necesarias para la escuela. No hablo ni escribió a sus amigos.

- Sakura no mando correos, cartas ni hablo por teléfono con ninguno de nosotros – Dijo Naruto que estaba vestido con una túnica azul y un sombrero de graduación

- Probablemente aun se está acomodando – contesto Hinata que se encontraba con la vestimenta igual a la de Naruto y de sus otros dos amigos

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Grito Ino que corría en dirección de ellos saludando con una de sus manos

- Ino…. – murmuro despacio y apenas audible

La chica rubia se lanzo a la espalda del joven, sus amigos la vieron con cara de pocos amigos en realidad no les agradaba esa chica. Al principio cuando era amiga de Sakura era agradable pero al pasar los días e iniciar la relación con Sasuke se había vuelto un poco pesada.

- Hoy nos graduamos por favor quiten esa cara de funeral que tienen todos nadie murió – exclamo posando para Sasuke que prácticamente la ignoraba desde hace unos días

- No es un funeral Ino pero algunos de nosotros extrañamos mucho a una amiga muy querida – espeto Tenten con desprecio hacia Ino y nostalgia al recordar a Sakura

- Pues ella no los extraña mucho no les ha ni escrito un correo – dijo viéndola con arrogancia – vamos a sentarnos Sasuke

- Sabes Ino no todos tienen el mismo pasatiempo que tu, hacer _nada, _Sakura ha de estar un poco ocupada con sus cosas pero eso no significa que se haya olvidado de nosotros – Sasuke se soltó de la mano de Ino quien la vio sorprendida por su reacción y por sus palabras.

Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata, Tente y Sasuke caminaron detrás de ellos y se acomodaron en las sillas que estaban puestas para ellos. Ino se quedo de pie aun asombrada y enojada porque Sakura aun de lejos haya sido el tema de discusión entre ella y su novio.

Se sentó junto a sus amigas un poco lejos de Sasuke pues ya no había más espacio para ella.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para festejar este día que para muchos es importante, es la graduación, el final de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva. A partir de ahora irán a nuevas escuelas y conocerán a nuevas personas, les digo adiós a todos con una sonrisa esperando que el día de mañana sean grandes personas y recordándoles que nunca dejen de ver hacia el mañana – leyó Kakashi-sensei – felicidades a todos los graduados de esta honorable institución.

Todos aplaudieron y segundos después él añadió que lo antes leído habían sido las palabras que la dulce Sakura escribió para ellos… pues ella era quien iba a decir el discurso. Después de eso se leyó un listado de los alumnos graduados cada uno al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie, camino y recibió sus papeles. Al final de la ceremonia los profesores, los padres de los alumnos incluidos ellos mismos dieron muchos aplausos. Hubo risas y aunque muchos acudirían a la misma escuela las lágrimas no pudieron faltar

Sasuke salió junto con Naruto del establecimiento donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia. Sus padres se habían adelantado pues le harían una comida junto con los padres de Naruto y Hinata.

- ¿Qué pensaste sobre Sakura? – pregunto Naruto pateando una piedra que estaba en el suelo

- En realidad estoy muy enojado con ella porque no fue sincera conmigo

- Entiéndela Sasuke no es fácil decirle a alguien que te gusta y mucho menos si ese alguien es tu mejor amigo

- Si pero de todas formas ella se iba a ir no perdía nada con decírmelo ni siquiera nos escribe - bufo, estaba molesto quizás en unos días más se le pasaría pero necesitaba hablar con ella

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto del campo, no volverían a correr por ahí así que se tomaron la libertad de ir a despedirse de su amado campo de futbol. Les sorprendió que Hinata corriera hacia donde se encontraban ellos y cuando Naruto quiso levantarse para ir por ella, Hinata les indico con una seña que esperaran ahí

- Sakura escribió – dijo recuperando el aire – aunque fue solo para mí pero aun así quería mostrárselas

- ¿Por qué no nos escribió a nosotros?- pregunto confundido Sasuke, Hinata negó con la cabeza y Naruto también - ¿Qué… que dice?

Hinata tomo aire y leyó: "queridos amigos, quiero decirles que estoy bien. Les escribo para felicitarlos por la graduación ojala mis palabras hayan sido de su agrado. Hinata, mi amiga te deseo lo mejor sabes que te adoro y en cuanto me sea posible volveré a escribirte, por favor dile a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun que los quiero con todo el corazón y que estaré bien. Un abrazo de su amiga Sakura Haruno."

- Bueno al menos sabemos que está bien y que nos extraña – comento Naruto después del silencio

Sasuke solo hizo un bufido "hmp" y después se puso de pie. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la escuela seguido por sus dos amigos. Miro al cielo al menos le consolaba el hecho de que ese cielo azul los cubría a ambos en donde sea que ella o él estuvieran. A lo lejos percibió el cuerpo esbelto de Ino que lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por segundos deseo que fuera Sakura quien lo estuviera esperando al final del pasillo. Sonrió tristemente, Sakura no estaba ahí e Ino no era Sakura.

- Espero que el coraje ya se haya pasado Sasuke-kun – el rostro de Ino le sonreía, y él solo asintió.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la salida de su ahora ex escuela. Pronto empezaría una nueva etapa. La reunión que se llevo a cabo en su casa fue buena y divertida. Naruto estuvo mucho tiempo con Hinata y él mucho tiempo pensando.

- Hinata te quiero – decía Naruto mientras llevaba una cuchara de helado a la boca de Hinata quien sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaba

- Eres tan tierno Naruto – abrió los labios para comer el helado y enseguida hizo lo mismo con él

Sasuke salió al jardín de su casa en esos momentos se sintió más triste y solo que nunca, si Sakura estuviera ahí estaría con ella riéndose mucho, la extrañaba demasiado

- Que tonto soy… como no me di cuenta…

- Sasuke – llamo Hinata saliendo al jardín, al ver su mirada de interrogatorio respondió enseguida a sus pensamientos – Naruto fue al sanitario.

Sasuke asintió.

- ¿Qué le hubieras dicho a Sakura si ella te hubiera confesado su amor? – Pregunto de golpe y sin rodeos - ¿Qué hubiera pasado Sasuke?

Buena pregunta se dijo el joven. Que hubiera pasado se pregunto a sí mismo, es cierto que convivió con Sakura desde hace muchos años, había crecido juntos pero nunca la vio como una hermana incluso cuando algunas partes de ella empezaron a cambiar él lo noto pero desecho esos pensamientos, también en más de una vez le puso nervioso su presencia y más aun cuando su ropa era indecente, además Sakura era hermosa, con esos ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello de un extraño color rosa, y el beso ese beso que aunque decidieron olvidarlo él no podía hacerlo porque pensaba en sus labios constantemente y la ansiedad de probarlos nuevamente había quedado impregnado en su ser; y el palpitar de su corazón cuando la recordaba…

- Me gusta – dijo al final, después de un largo silencio – Sakura me gusta pero como amiga, no podre verla con otros ojos es mi mejor amiga…

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver o peor aun no hay peor humano que el que no sabe admitir que está enamorado – respondió Hinata – de todas formas ya no importa Sakura esta a muchas horas y distancias de aquí

- Tienes razón, no importa… Sakura se marcho

- Y no volverá Sasuke, en mucho pero mucho tiempo – dijo ella

- Es mejor así, aunque no tiene caso ocultar lo que siento. Sakura me gusta es una chica hermosa de sentimientos muy buenos, no estoy enamorado de ella quizás porque hasta hoy nunca pensé en verla como algo mas – explico y después añadió – pero quizás se hubiera sido sincera conmigo… quizás si hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos

-¿Por lastima? – pregunto Hinata

- Jamás andaría con una mujer por lastima, Sakura como ya he dicho antes, es una mujer hermosa no tendría porque negarme a una oportunidad con ella después de todo nos conocemos de hace muchos años – dijo, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado y no fue – es mi mejor amiga, ahora hemos tomado caminos diferentes y solo la vida sabe lo que nos depara.

Las vacaciones se pasaron rápido y el ciclo escolar en la nueva escuela empezó pronto, Sasuke e Ino establecieron su relación como algo serio y entraron a la misma preparatoria junto a Naruto, Hinata, Tenten y Neji. Todos se llevaban muy bien excluyendo a Ino a quien solo le hablaban por un compromiso a la amistad que tenían con Sasuke.

De Sakura no sabían mucho, cada tres meses le mandaba una carta a Hinata diciéndole prácticamente lo mismo: que estaba bien, que progresaba en sus estudios y que los extrañaba. No comentaba nada respecto a novios ni amigos ni amigas. Nada personal. Por lo que Naruto y Sasuke pensaron que se había olvidado por completo de ellos y llegaron a la conclusión que sus sentimientos amorosos por Sasuke se habían desvanecido y quedado en el más remoto y profundo olvido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de algún tiempo estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de amor entre Sasuke y Sakura ¿acaso no son una pareja hermosa? Ojala que les guste un poco corto pero pues algo es algo y muchas gracias por aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer el fanfic y dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Comentarios por favor! Reviews**

**Capitulo 9**

Seis años después…

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en seis años, ahora Sakura Haruno era una estudiante de medicina de las mejores universidades de Londres, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado en las puntas, seguía con su extravagante y hermoso color rosa, de sus antiguos amigos no sabía absolutamente nada, ella había desaparecido de sus vidas, de su mundo.

Eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana, ya se escuchaba el ruido del tráfico dando inicio a un nuevo día, pero eso no era lo que la había despertado si no el timbre del departamento. Abrió con pesar los ojos y se encontró con su casera la señora Polly.

- Buenos días señorita Sakura – dijo amablemente la señora Polly, una señora con algunas arrugas y canas de unos sesenta y cinco años, amable y risueña con todos sus inquilinos - ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que te buscara una compañera?

- Buenos días señora Polly – saludo alejándose un poco de la puerta y dándole paso al interior del departamento – si, así es ¿ya encontró a alguien?

La señora Polly asintió alegre y tomando la taza de café que Sakura le ofreció, se acerco a la puerta dejando ver a una joven de diecinueve años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Parecía sencilla y espontanea. Sakura la estudio de pies a cabeza le parecía una joven amable, le recordaba a alguien, a una persona que hace tiempo conoció, le recordaba a una querida amiga, le sonrió con amabilidad y alegría para así darle confianza, la castaña tenía una sonrisa pero a los pocos segundo de ver a Sakura la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se desvaneció.

- ¿Sa… Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno? – pregunto la voz sorprendida y nerviosa de la castaña

- Perdón… ¿Te conozco? – Sakura vio a la señora Polly y luego a la joven castaña, que sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo lo cual sorprendió un poco más a la peli rosa y se aparto con un pequeño salto sin parecer grosera – lo siento yo…

- Tenten… soy Tenten ¿me recuerdas? La secundaria… - Sakura se quedo boquiabierta y sin pensarlo la estrecho en un abrazo y Tenten devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras que la señora Polly las veía confundida.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí – exclamo Sakura tomándole la mano y sentándola en uno de los sillones del departamento - ¡oh señora Polly! Muchas gracias la acepto como compañera es una de mis mejores amigas estudiamos juntas en la secundaria ¿cierto Tenten? – La joven asintió emocionada – esto es maravilloso simplemente sorprendente y maravilloso

Tenten sonrió, la señora Polly se despidió de las jóvenes y salió del departamento. Las chicas indicaron a unos ayudantes donde pondrían las cosas de Tenten (equipaje, libros, y algunos muebles pequeños).

- No puedo creer que estés aquí - exclamo Sakura riendo

- Vine de intercambio por un año, estoy estudiando medicina

- Entonces estarás en mi escuela – respondió Sakura – yo también estudio medicina

- Eso está muy bien estaremos juntas – exclamo – hay Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte y sin saber de ti, te desapareciste

- Lo siento mucho Tenten

- ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

- No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora – dijo apenada

El celular de Tenten comenzó a sonar, Sakura leyó claramente el nombre "Neji" y la miro con travesura, la castaña asintió sonrojada. Se alejo un poco mientras que la ojiverde se retiro a la cocina para darle privacidad a su amiga.

- Estoy bien Neji, yo también te extraño ¿Cuándo vendrás? ¿Tan pronto? Eso es estupendo ya ansió verte. No sabes a quien me encontré y vivo con ella… adivina… está bien es…. Sakura. Si ella misma en persona. No, creo que sea mejor que no sepa… si opino lo mismo.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Sakura cuando Tenten colgó

- Si, era Neji. Salimos desde hace dos años… cuando dejaste de escribir las cartas.

- No vas a quedar en paz ¿cierto?

- Bueno honestamente no esperaba encontrarte aquí, y ahora lo menos que deseo es escuchar la verdad

- pero podrías esperar – dijo riendo – ven siéntate, no es nada del otro mundo, algo simple le enviaba cartas a Hinata, y ella respondía en nombre de todos. Siempre te envié a ti una aparte cada mes pero a ella no quería darle tanta información porque sé que Naruto y… él leían esas carta. Hace dos años cuando me informaste que se habían enterado recibí una carta de él firmada por Hinata y… decidí que era el momento de desaparecer.

- Es absurdo…

- La carta decía que sabía la verdad, que la sabia desde el día de la graduación hace seis años y que me buscaría… no quería verlo. Me costó olvidarlo y temí que si lo veían de nuevo mis sentimientos por él volverían a nacer y todo habría sido en vano.

- Entiendo Sakura. Pero hay algo que debemos aclarar, algo que debes saber… Naruto, Hinata, Neji… Sasuke y yo somos muy buenos amigos y seguramente en cualquier momento se aparecerán por aquí así que si lo prefieres puedo irme y no les diré que nos encontramos

- Si, me imagino… yo… creo que debo pensarlo. Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí y tampoco van aparecer mañana aquí

- Eso sí, aun falta una semana para que acaben el semestre.

- ¿Qué estudian? ¿Naruto y Hinata siguen juntos?

- Si, todos los años ganan "la pareja de miel" – las chicas rieron – Hinata estudia diseño de modas esta a un año de terminar e incluso ya tiene algunas empresas buscándola con un trabajo para ella, es que por dios sus diseños son tan hermosos y originales, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji están estudiando administración de empresas y lo mismo ya casi termina y también tienen un puesto vacante para ellos en casi todas las empresas peor lo cierto es que han estado ahorrando para crear su propia empresa Está solo, hace un año termino con Ino y la verdad es que lo celebramos no la soportábamos; fuera de eso han sido unos años increíbles pero para ser sincera nos has hecho falta y siempre has estado presente en las conversaciones.

Sakura se sonrojo. ¿Por qué le hablo tanto de Sasuke? A ella no le importaba o eso creía… hace tantos años que se habia obligado a ella misma olvidarlo y después de mucho tiempo y dolor lo consiguió.

- ¿Tienes novio? – pregunto Tenten interrumpiendo los vagos recuerdos

- No, estos años me dedique a mis estudios, me gradué con honores y espero hacer lo mismo en la universidad – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Como siempre, eres la mejor

El resto del día conversaron sobre el camino que cada una había tomado, los últimos dos años que no tuvieron comunicación. Sakura tendría algunos días para pensar si Tenten se quedaba o se marchaba, no porque le cayera mal si no para evitar encontrarse con ciertas personas, a diferencia de sus ex amigos, ella estaba de vacaciones y dentro de una semana empezarían nuevamente las clases. Pensaría bien las cosas porque lo cierto era que no quería perder de nuevo a Tenten después de todo era una gran amiga, ahora estudiarían juntas por un año en el mismo grupo y con las mismas actividades.

- Buenos días – Tenten le entrego una taza de café y sirvió un poco de cereal para cada una. Se acomodo en su lugar y observo a Sakura - ¿Algo que deba saber? ¿Algo que omitiste ayer?

Sakura la vio y sonrió apenada

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nos quedamos hasta las tres de la mañana despiertas, contándonos muchas cosas y omitiste que tu cocina estaba en ruinas. ¿Qué paso?

- Mis padres no me dan dinero y me he quedado sin trabajo desde hace dos semanas así que obviamente las pocas cosas que tenían se terminaron – explico, Tenten no parecía entender. La peli rosa dio un suspiro de derrota y se acomodo en el asiento de frente a la castaña – hace dos años tenía problemas con mis padres así que decidí salirme de la casa pero me dijeron que si esa era mi decisión me olvidara de mi dinero mensual. Encontré trabajo en una florería y con ese dinero me mantuve por dos años pero hace tres meses las cosas empezaron a ir mal y cerraron la florería hace una semana

- ¿Y tu liquidación? – pregunto, porque aun debía quedarle algo

- ¿Con que crees que me inscribí?

- Entonces, ¿tus padres no te dan nada? – Sakura negó – no puedo creerlo…

- Créelo. Y ahora me iré a dar un buen baño y saldré a buscar empleo – dijo sonriendo. Tenten la admiro. Estaba en la quiebra pero no dejaba de ser la dulce y simpática Sakura que había conocido hace seis años. Se veía un poco mas fuerte pero sin dejar de ser la chica amable, inteligente y alegre siempre viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas.

Sakura salió de su casa al mediodía con una sonrisa en sus labios y la esperanza de encontrar un empleo, necesitaba algo de dinero para algunos libros que le pedirían dentro de un mes por lo que realmente era necesario que trabajara.

Por la noche después de recorrer muchas calles llego vencida a su casa, Tenten estaba entretenida leyendo su libro pero fijo su vista en la chica que acababa de llegar. Saludo alegre con la mano pero Sakura solo emitió un bufido.

- ¿Te fue mal? – pregunto Tenten a lo que Sakura respondió con un simple _si. _– que lastima… pero tengo buenas noticias

- ¿Incluye un empleo? – pregunto Sakura echándose en el sillón

- Incluye comida – respondió Tenten sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su amiga la vio

- No… - se levanto de un brinco y corrió a la cocina, las alacenas que en la mañana estaban completamente vacías ahora estaban repletas de mucha pero mucha despensa, de toda clase de comida, volteo a ver Tenten y la abrazo – ay Tenten como podre pagarte todo esto que has comprado, muchas gracias eres una gran amiga

- Descuida mis padres me han dado dinero exclusivo para comprar lo necesario y esto es lo necesario

- Muchas gracias Tenten

Los próximos dos días, ambas se esmeraron estudiando para cuando llegaran a la universidad no las agarraran sin saber nada. Sakura no había conseguido empleo algo que la tenia realmente preocupada y horrorizada porque tenía algunas deudas y otras que venían, la luz, el agua, el departamento y no podía darse el lujo de permitir que Tenten pagara todo porque después e todo ¿Qué pasaría si Tenten no estuviera ahí? Seguramente seguiría comiendo cereal día, tarde y noche.

- ¡ya llegue! –exclamo con fastidio, el frio y el cansancio la tenían de mal humor.

- Hola Sakura – saludo Tenten asomándose por la cocina, se notaba preocupada y nerviosa algo que Sakura noto al instante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero, coloco las llaves en el llavero y se acomodo en el sillón – te escucho Tenten no puede ser tan grave

- Veras... te marque a tu celular… - dijo, Sakura recordó las dos llamadas perdidas de su amiga pero no pudo regresarle la llamada debido a que no tampoco tenía crédito – es que… no se cómo decirte esto…

- solo dilo Tenten – alentando a la castaña hablar

- ¡Sakura-Chan! –Grito una voz vagamente conocida por Sakura, volteo a ver hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina se puso pálida y trago saliva lo mismo que Tenten, ahí frente a sus ojos estaban l rubio hiperactivo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la chica de ojos perla casi llorando, el novio de Tenten con mirada preocupada y… su mejor amigo de cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes viéndola fijamente.

- Sakura iba a decírtelo pero NARUTO no sabe esperar – grito Tenten enfadada

Naruto y Hinata corrieron y abrazaron a Sakura que se levanto de un salto a verlos, llevaban años sin verla y la emoción los hizo llorar.

- ¿Nos recuerdas? – Pregunto Hinata – Tenten dijo que a ella no la reconociste

- Bueno está muy cambiada, pero si lo reconocí sobre a todo a… Naruto que no ha cambiado en nada – dijo devolviendo el abrazo a sus amigos – hola Neji y… Sa…Sasuke…

- Hola Sakura – saludo amablemente Neji, Sasuke solo se limito a sentir con la cabeza sin mirarla. Se giro y camino hasta la sala, el corazón de Sakura sintió un hueco profundo y una herida abrirse.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina dejando a Sakura y Tenten solas

- Lo lamento tanto Sakura, solo Neji sabía que vivías aquí y quiso darme una sorpresa pero cuando bajo del hotel, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke bajaron también ¡lo siguieron! Y no pudo deshacerse de ellos, querían verme y al llegar vieron tus fotos… perdóname Sakura

Cuando iba hablar sintió la mirada penetrante de uno de ellos y si su mente no le fallaba sabia de quien se trataba. Trago saliva. Algo más fuerte que ella estaba por venir.

**_Continuara…_**

**Esta vez publicare pronto el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto cuídense mucho saludos. **

**Mitsuki28**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, se que el capitulo y esta historia se ha retrasado mucho, pero pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y les prometo que hare todo lo posible por terminar la historia, gracias por su espera y su comprensión. Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado y estaré esperando sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Capitulo 10**

Naruto y Hinata habían accedido a pasar los días de visita en el departamento, Sasuke se rehusó y dijo que preferiría dormir en un hotel y Neji dijo que también se iría a un hotel así no serian tantos en el pequeño departamento. Y es que realmente era pequeño, al entrar estaba la cómodo y pequeña sala con tres sillones, una mesa al centro adornada con un jarrón de flores para darle calor de hogar y un librero repleto de libros de medicina y un pequeño televisor en medio. Después a lado derecho estaban dos recamaras y al otro lado la cocina con un pequeño estudio al fondo.

Después de los saludos cordiales, Sasuke se retiro del departamento sin dirigirla una sola mirada a Sakura y Neji se fue al anochecer

- Sakura – dijo Tenten, que amablemente le había cedido su nueva habitación a Naruto y Hinata por unos días, una semana habían dicho; por lo que ahora compartía la habitación con Sakura. – lamento que hayan venido sin avisar querían darme una sorpresa y vaya que me la dieron pero a ti también

- Si, pero no te preocupes Tenten. Son tus amigos y de todas formas pensaba acceder a que vinieran esta también es tu casa y no puedo pasarme la vida ocultándome de ellos, después de todo también fueron mis amigos

- Lo son todavía – corrigió Tenten – ellos te estiman mucho incluso Sasuke

- Me preocupa que este aquí pero también debo confrontarlo ¿crees que… quiera hablar? – Pregunto dudosa – ha pasado tanto tiempo creo que hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar

- Cuando llego… y vio tu fotografía se sorprendió mucho... se porto serio porque tampoco sabe que pienses ahora de ellos, creo que querrá escuchar algunas explicaciones, después de todo, siempre quiso oír la verdad de tus labios.

El ruido de algunos trastes revoloteando hizo que sus ojos verdes se abrieran a la par. Eran las ocho de la mañana se levanto con pesar, Tenten ya no estaba dentro de la habitación. Camino hacia la ventana abriendo las cortinas donde dio paso a los rayos del sol

- ¡Teme! Te dije que yo iba hacer los hot cakes – grito la voz chillona de Naruto, Sakura sonrió al imaginar a Naruto y Sasuke pelear como cuando eran niños

- Tu no sirves en la cocina Dobe así que mejor aléjate de aquí – exclamo la voz tan masculina que ahora lo caracterizaba, Sakura se ruborizo al verse pensando en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su mente no pensaba en él? Mucho tiempo

Salió de la habitación, Hinata y Tenten la saludaron con unos efusivos buenos días, después regresaron su vista al televisor, Tenten tomada de la mano de Neji.

- Lindos osos – dijo esa voz que la sobresalto, volteo a ver. Ahí con sus orbes negros y sonrisa de lado estaba él. Sakura estudio su vestimenta y se sonrojo. Llevaba unos pantalones deportivos color rosa y una blusa de tirantes con un estampado en el pecho de unos osos lo mismo que sus pantuflas – te recomiendo que no entres a la cocina Naruto lo tiene hecho un asco

- ¡Mentira! – Grito. Negro y verde se encontraron, aquella mirada fue interrumpida por el grito de Naruto, una explosión y mucho humo proveniente de la cocina. Sakura y Sasuke entraron apresurados sacando a Naruto, en lo que Tenten y Neji jalaban el extintor y lo esparcían para que el humo dejara de salir.

- ¡Naruto! – Grito Hinata, su novio estaba negro de la cara por el humo que tenia, Sakura traía agua y Sasuke lo sentaba en el sillón - ¿estás bien?

- Creo que no comeremos hot cakes esta mañana- sonrió, Hinata lo abrazo y los demás echaron a reír

- ¿Alguien quiere pizza? – pregunto Neji sonriendo, todos asintieron – Sakura…

- Aquí tienes – dijo pasándole el teléfono y un directorio telefónico

Mientras que la pizza llegaba, Sakura se metió a bañar. Tenten, Hinata y Sasuke limpiaron el desorden que su adorado amigo había dejado.

Al poco rato todos excepto Sakura estaban en el pequeño comedor de la cocina. Sakura entro a todo prisa, jalo un vaso y se sirvió un jugo.

- Tengo que irme se quedan en su casa – dijo poniendo el vaso en el fregadero para lavarlo

- Déjalo – Sakura volteo a ver a Tenten - ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a comer?

- No, apenas me queda tiempo para llegar a mi cita – explico metiendo un sándwich a su bolsa que la noche anterior dejo preparado.

- ¿Cita? – Pregunto Tenten confundida, Sasuke se puso atento – te refieres a…

- Si, sabes que es importante. Nos vemos después

- ¡Sakura espera! – exclamo pero se escucho el ruido de la puerta azotarse. Sus amigos la vieron con atención – de trabajo… está muy tensionada con eso del trabajo necesita uno con urgencia.

Les explico la situación de su amiga y se quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que Sakura estaba pasando.

Sakura entro al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Empezó a subir las escaleras pero en el segundo piso se detuvo, alzo la vista, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, su mirada era seria y ausente.

- ¿Sasuke? – llamo Sakura, él la vio y le dedico una cálida sonrisa

- Estaba esperándote – dijo - ¿podemos hablar? – Ella asintió – que te parece si salimos a caminar arriba están todos y prefiero platicar un poco mas… en privado

Bajaron juntos los escalones y salieron al aire frio de la noche.

- ¿Qué tal la entrevista? – pregunto, Sakura poso su vista en la de él – Tenten nos platico después de que te fuiste.

- No me aceptaron pero conseguí empleo en una cafetería que acababan de abrir en la calle principal de esta colonia. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Creo que lo sabes – después de un largo e incomodo silencio, Sasuke prosiguió – me mentiste Sakura y me dolió mucho

- Tuve miedo de decirte la verdad

- ¿Y después? Cuanto te envié la carta y desapareciste ¿también tuviste miedo? – su voz era tranquila, no era nada a lo que Sakura se imagino.

- Si, de volver a verte

- ¿Y ahora? – Ella negó, se detuvieron en un parque y tomaron asiento en unos columpios alejados de la multitud – Sakura… no me importa que paso hace seis años, me enoje mucho ¿sabes? Y quise buscarte pero ya no tenemos quince años, no podemos huir de los problemas es por eso que te pido que hables de una vez y me digas que paso

- Sasuke, tenías novia, eras mi mejor amigo y yo me había enamorado de ti, tuve miedo de que si te decía la verdad me odiarías y entonces me fui, esa es la simple verdad… y se acabo todo eso es pasado creo que ahora ya no importa

- Has cambiado – dijo él – te ves tan diferente a la Sakura que conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás

- Todos hemos cambiado, las personas cambian con el tiempo incluso tu

- No me refiero al físico – la examino, ella mantenía la mirada baja, su piel era tan blanca y a simple vista se notaba suave y cálida, su cabello era más largo pero conservaba el mismo color, ella vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa manga larga blanca con un abrigo largo, tenia guantes por el frio pero apostaba que sus manos conservaban su calidez – pareces más fuerte, madura…

- La vida me obligo a madurar desde niña, pero supongo que ahora que soy más grande y he comprendido mejor muchas cosas. Siempre fui muy independiente pero ahora lo soy un poco mas – sonrió con tristeza - ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?

- Creo que deberíamos olvidar el pasado… - respondió, ella lo vio buscando en su mirada algo que le dijera que él mentía pero vio sinceridad en ella – hace mucho tiempo conocí a una niña de cabellos rosas que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga… y la perdí hace seis años y lo cierto es que ahora que la encontré no quiero perderla otra vez

- Sasuke… yo…

- ¿Amigos? – pregunto estirando su mano para que ella la tomara

- Sasuke ¡oh Sasuke! – exclamo y lo abrazo, él se quedo paralizado pero segundos después correspondía aquel abrazo inesperado. – Amigos no, mejores amigos siempre – murmuro y él sonrió

Regresaron al departamento conversando y riendo de cualquier cosa. Quizás las cosas no estaban claras como el agua pero creían haber tomado la mejor decisión: borrón y cuenta nueva.

Las próximas dos semanas se pasaron tan rápido que Sakura y Tenten se sintieron tristes de ir a la escuela por la mañana y dejar a sus amigos pero habían tenido la suerte de haberse quedado más tiempo de lo acordado para estar con ellas. A Sakura casi no se le veía, estudiaba por la mañana y trabaja por las tardes llegando a casa en la noche y directo a estudiar.

- ¿Entonces mandaron su solicitud? – pregunto Tenten

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Sakura. Tomando un sorbo de su café

- Acordamos mandar una solicitud de intercambio, a Hinata y Sasuke se la dieron de inmediato están en cuadro de honor son los primeros lugares. Faltamos Naruto y yo.

- ¿Intercambio? No me dijeron nada – exclamo Sakura haciendo un puchero

- Es porque queríamos que fuera sorpresa pero esta mañana a Naruto se le salió y tuvimos que contárselo a Tenten y ahora a ti – explico Hinata

- ¿Creen que se los den? – pregunto al rubio hiperactivo y a Neji

Ambos asintieron. Llevaban en segundo y tercer lugar así que no era tanto problema

- empezaremos en dos semanas – respondió Naruto

- Sakura es tarde tenemos que irnos – llamo Tenten dejando algunos platos en el fregadero, Hinata amablemente se ofreció a lavarlos.

Las chicas salieron a prisa del departamento y se toparon con Sasuke en la puerta

- Nos vemos en la tarde Sasuke – exclamo Tenten jalando a Sakura de la mano y subiendo a un taxi para desaparecer en el trafico.

Después de dos horas de anatomía, dos horas de cirugía y una de dermatología salieron de la escuela, Tenten de vuelta a casa y Sakura a su nuevo empleo de mesera. Por la tarde se soltó una lluvia que la cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía, a lo lejos estaba una pareja comiéndose a besos y en la otra un anciano tomando su café mientras leía un libro.

Sakura saco su libro de anatomía y se sirvió un café, el dueño del lugar era un señor de unos cincuenta años y en los pocos días Sakura se gano su confianza tanta que se iba por las tardes dejándola a cargo del lugar solo a ella. Se escucho el timbre de la puerta cuando alguien entraba, Sakura alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros y el cabello revoltoso de Sasuke.

La saludo con una mano y ella respondió al gesto. Se puso de pie y camino hasta él

- ¿Estás ocupada? – pregunto sentándose en frente de ella y observando el gran libro que tenia sobre la mesa, ella negó. El rostro de la peli rosa se notaba cansado, tenia ojeras enormes y su rostro lucia un poco pálido.

- No hay mucho trabajo la lluvia a ahuyentado a la gente a sus casas – dijo con una risita que a Sasuke le pareció una melodía musical.

- Casi no te he visto por eso decidí venir a visitarte

- El trabajo y la escuela me absorben mucho tiempo – respondió - ¿has visitado muchos lugares?

- Algunos – respondió – gracias – dijo recibiendo la taza de café que amablemente Sakura le entrego

- Cuéntame como has estado estos seis años en mi ausencia

- Nada mal – contesto con esa sonrisa de lado que hace años derretía a Sakura y se sorprendió al notar que aun tenía el mismo efecto en ella – mi años de prepa fueron parrandear – rió – tuve una novia… cinco años

- Debió ser especial – dijo, se sintió molesta pero lo disimulo

- No lo sé, creo que era costumbre. En fin, ahora me dedico a mi escuela hemos estado ahorrando para poder crear nuestra propia empresa algo pequeño pero especial aunque mi madre insiste que la empresa Uchiha será mía

- y es verdad – respondió Sakura – será tuya

- y de Naruto y Neji también. Son mis amigos jamás los abandonaría – Sakura sintió una punzada _abandonar _ eso hizo ella los abandono. Sabía que Sasuke no lo dijo con intención incluso noto que él no se percato de su palabra quizás la culpabilidad y el remordimiento estaba empezando afectarle.

- Habrá un baile en el hotel en el que estamos hospedados es el sábado por la noche. Todos vendrán y me preguntaba si querrías ser mi pareja – interrumpió Sasuke sus pensamientos - ¿Aceptas?

El corazón de la peli rosa latió con fuerza.

- Si, sería un honor – le sonrió

- el honor es mío – dijo él provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga – debo irme te dejare estudiar y trabajar

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y Sakura lo acompaño hasta la salida de la cafetería. Él se fue en un taxi y ella se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta pensando en lo mucho que él había cambiado en ese tiempo. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y sintió miedo, miedo de volver a amarlo.

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias por esperar, espero sus REVIEWS**

**Gracias de verdad**

**Mitsuki28**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, disculpen el retraso aquí es traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios**

**Capitulo 11**

- ¡Naruto! Entrégame ese celular en este mismo instante – exclamo Sakura lanzándose sobre él – eres un impertinente y grosero niño

- No soy un niño – se levanto del sillón dejando caer a Sakura en el suelo

- Suficiente – dijo Sasuke arrebatándole el teléfono mientras pasaba hacia la cocina, Sakura corrió hacia él y se lanzo a su espalda - ¿¡que te sucede! Eres una pesada - la dejo caer al piso y le lanzo el teléfono – solo tenias que pedirlo – dijo riendo

- Son un par de tontos – bufó molesta

- Oh ¿es que ocultas algo Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto riendo

- No tengo nada que ocultar

- ¿Un novio quizás?

Sasuke se puso atento a la respuesta, Sakura estaba sonrojada

- Ninguno Naruto, no tengo tiempo para novios

- ¿No has tenido novio todo este tiempo? – pregunto Neji, todos voltearon a verla

- Yo…

Sakura se sonrojo, retrocedió dos pasos ¿y si mentía? No, no debía mentir, miro a Tenten en busca de ayuda pero antes que la chica la ayudara alguien más lo hizo

- Y bien ¿Quién quiere helado?

Todos se giraron a Sasuke, que para entonces salió de la cocina con un bote de helado de vainilla en las manos. Lo dejo en la mesa y todos caminaron hasta el helado olvidándose de Sakura.

Tenten se acerco a su amiga y le sonrió prometiendo que Neji no volvería a preguntar aquello. Sasuke estaba en la ventana viendo las luces de la ciudad y Sakura se acerco hasta él

- Gracias

Sasuke le sonrió. Y paso por su lado sin decir palabra, salió del departamento y desde la ventana Sakura lo observo cruzar la calle con las manos en los pantalones, parecía ausente, al verlo alejarse noto que el chico sacaba el celular y después se perdía entre la multitud. Sakura suspiro y sintió a alguien detrás de ella, se giro de golpe

- Perdón no quería interrumpirte – sonrió maliciosamente y Sakura chasqueo la lengua

- No has interrumpido nada, Neji

- Pues parecías muy atenta a… la calle

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y regreso su vista a la ventana después nuevamente a Neji, su mirada era un poco más seria

- Luce pensativo, preocupado

- Esta bien Sakura, solo está preocupado por la universidad

Sakura asintió. Tenten la jalo del brazo y se reunieron con Hinata pero Neji se quedo viendo el cristal en dirección a su amigo, la universidad no era el problema, pero si una mujer, si el amor y Neji lo sabía bien. Tenten se acerco a su novio y le toco el hombro con ternura cuando este se giro para verla, ella le sonrió, después se acerco nuevamente a sus amigas

- Nos iremos de compras – exclamo Tenten – mañana es la fiesta del hotel debemos lucir espectaculares. Tenten hizo una pose y después las tres chicas salieron del departamento.

Para la tarde Tenten y Hinata llevaban bolsas llenas de ropa y maquillaje. Sakura parecía aturdida pero divertida de estar con sus dos amigas. La chica ojeaba una revista mientras veía y esperaba a sus dos mejores amigas probarse otros dos vestidos, ella aun no decidía que se pondría pero sabía que algo encontraría en su selecto armario.

- Sakura ven – llamo Tenten – pruébate este vestido, lo acabo de ver y este verde combina a la perfección con tus ojos lucirás fantástica

- Muy hermoso Tenten pero no tengo dinero para gastarlo de esa forma

- Hay Sakura tu no pero nosotras si – rió – ahora ven

- No Tenten

Sakura regreso su vista a la revista pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus dos amigas la empujaron al vestidor y empezaron a quitarle la ropa para ponerle el vestido. No podía luchar contra dos mujeres de la moda por lo que al final accedió a probárselo sola, salió del vestidor con el vestido verde hade largo hasta al tobillo con una abertura desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla hasta el tobillo, era de un solo tirante grueso y ajustado en la parte de arriba enmarcando la cintura y los pechos de Sakura

- Oh Sakura es tuyo – exclamo Hinata haciéndola girar para verlo de todos los ángulos – mírate, te queda genial. Ni mandado hacer

- Si… pero yo no puedo… no tengo como…

- No se habla más, te lo regalaremos – dijo Tenten – no pongas esa cara mira todo lo que hemos comprado

- Y lo que nos falta

- Comprártelo no nos quita nada, así que ya no pongas pretextos.

Sakura sonrió feliz y abrazo a sus dos mejores amigas, salieron de la decima tienda para que Tenten y Hinata se metieran a otra, Sakura suspiro cansada, llevaba su vestido y sonrió al verlo, luciría hermosa para Sasuke. Se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza

- Pero que cosas pienso – se dijo – que importa si le gusto o no a Sasuke…

Se pego el vestido al pecho y nuevamente sonrió. Se levanto de la silla y decidió entrar a una zapatería, antes de salir vio unas zapatillas plateadas con piedras que se detuvo a contemplarlas. Eran hermosas y estaba segura que combinarían con su vestido pero el precio se salía de su presupuesto. Que horrible era ser hija de ricos y vivir como pobre… odiaba a sus padres por hacerla pasar aquellas necesidades, pero ya faltaba poco, en un año más saldría de la universidad y entraría a trabajar en el hospital, le iría bien.

- Me gustan – dijo una voz que saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos y se giro tan rápidamente que choco contra el duro pecho del caballero, quien fue lo suficiente rápido para abrazarla a él y no permitir que se cayera sobre el estante y los zapatos.

- Sa… Sasuke…

Sasuke se quedo perdido en los ojos verdes de Sakura, ella estaba aferrada a los brazos de Sasuke que la sostenía de la cintura, Sasuke la acaricio sobre la tela y ambos sintieron una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, podía sentir los pechos de Sakura subir y bajar por la respiración agitada y sintió un deseo terrible de besarla y de hacerla suya, un deseo que nunca antes sintió

_Bésame… _pensó Sakura. Y como leyendo aquellos pensamientos se acerco a ella

- ¿Todo bien? – interrumpió una voz y ambos salieron de su trance, él se alejo de ella delicadamente y volteo a ver a la persona que los había interrumpido, su mirada era seria e incluso molesta cuando le respondió a la señorita

- Perfectamente – Respondió Sasuke, miro a Sakura, estaba con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas; después miro los zapatos – quiero esos zapatos, por favor muéstreme un par el numero… - miro los pies de Sakura – es para esta chica

Sakura levanto la vista y negó

- Sasuke no… por favor no

- Por favor señorita

- Si joven

Sasuke tomo la cintura de Sakura y la llevo hasta las sillas, ella seguía absorta.

- Sasuke no, no puedo permitir eso… no quiero… no quiero limosnas de ti

Él frunció el ceño

- ¿Limosnas? Por favor Sakura, no lo veas así, es solo un regalo

- No

- Bien, quieres esos zapatos ¿No? Entonces… me los pagaras cuando te hayas graduado y seas una estupenda doctora lo que te aseguro lograras con éxito

Sasuke tomo un mechón rosa y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de la peli rosa, ella se sonrojo, se perdió en la mirada negra como la noche y en la sonrisa de lo que parecía ser un dios griego. Asintió sonriendo.

Sakura se probó los zapatos, Sasuke dijo que lucía perfectos en ella y sin más los pago, ambos salieron sonriendo de la tienda y él la invito a tomar un café

- Muchas gracias de verdad

- Deja de agradecer, no ha sido un regalo

Ambos rieron

- Me parece ruin que tus propios padres te hayan dejado sin dinero, no lo entiendo

- No me importa aunque hay veces como esta, que los detesto por eso. Tú no tienes problemas por dinero, tu madre… ella…

- Si es verdad, es un ángel y jamás me dejaría sin dinero aunque para ser honesto tengo mis ahorros. También he trabajado. ¿Vas a comerte eso? – señalo la galleta y después la tomo – delicioso. En unos días empiezan las clases, ya necesito estudiar

Rió y ella se perdió en su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es que duraste tanto con Ino?

Sasuke arrugo la nariz ¿Por qué la sacaba en la conversación? Y ella se pregunto lo mismo pero no podía evitarlo quería saber más.

- Por tonto – se echo a reír - ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Dime tu, ¿Por qué no has tenido ningún novio?

Sakura se sonrojo

- Tienes razón, hablemos de otra cosa

Sasuke sonrio un poco. Se levanto de la silla, dejo un poco de dinero y tomo a Sakura de la mano para salir del lugar.

Entraron a un lugar lleno de diversos juegos

- ¿Bailas?

Subieron a una maquina escogieron música y ambos se pusieron a bailar, Sakura parecía experta y Sasuke disfrutaba más verla que de bailar además él lo hacía bastante mal. Jugaron tiro al blanco, canastas y billar, Sasuke gano un oso gigante y se lo regalo a Sakura poniéndole una cinta roja con sus nombres grabados.

- Es hermoso Sasuke… y me la pase increíble

Habían llegado al departamento y ambos se encontraban de pie en la puerta, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, sus labios parecían tentar a Sasuke.

- Si, pero tú eres más hermosa Sakura

Sakura se sonrojo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentía mil mariposas en el estomago. Sasuke se acerco a ella, no sabía por qué ni cómo pero de pronto la ansiedad, la necesidad de probar los labios rosas de Sakura era demasiado fuerte. Sakura estaba inmóvil y aunque sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar no podía… no quería evitarlo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!

El grito los sobresalto, Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose al mismo tiempo que Sakura abría los ojos y retrocedía un paso ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Besar a Sasuke? No se atrevió a verlo y les dedico una sonrisa a sus dos amigas.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Te buscamos por todos lados – reclamo Tenten frunciendo el ceño – nos preocupaste mucho, Sakura. Debiste avisar… - levanto una ceja y después dio un grito de alegría - ¡Pero qué hermoso peluche! ¿Verdad Hinata?

La susodicha sonrió asintiendo

- ¿Lo has comprado? – pregunto Hinata a Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojo y miro a Sasuke de reojo, el chico tenía un leve sonrojo y miraba hacia la ventana

- Emm… bueno… en realidad…

Miro a Hinata, ella seguía sonriendo y parecía saber lo que estaba pasando, la pelinegra siempre había sido muy atenta a las cosas pero también discreta

- Sasuke me lo regalo – confeso

Tenten abrió los ojos y los labios sorprendida

- ¿Cómo…?

- Bueno me lo encontré en la plaza, estaba atosigada de tantas compras y Sasuke me invito a una cafetería, las galletas son muy ricas por cierto – añadió sonriéndole a Sasuke y este le devolvió la sonrisa – cuando terminamos nos fuimos a uno de esos lugares con juegos, Sasuke gano y me lo dio – alzo el peluche – es todo, entremos

Sakura entro rápidamente a la casa seguida de Sasuke. Hinata y Tenten cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron divertidas por la situación.

Sakura entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza alejando las sensaciones que estar con Sasuke le provocaba, se suponía que aquellos sentimientos estaban enterrados en el pasado y que nada podría hacerlos volver pero en ese momento recordando la cercanía que hubo entre ambos antes de que sus amigas interrumpieran, recordando los momentos que habían pasado ese día, sintió que sus fuerzas tambaleaban y que aquello que con tantas fuerzas oculto querían volver a salir.

Ya no eran unos niños, el ya no era el muchacho de quince años que dejo atrás ahora Sasuke a sus veintiún años lucia como un hombre hecho y derecho, era guapo, atractivo, su seriedad le daba rasgos duros y fríos a su rostro pero al mismo tiempo con aquellos ojos negros lucia seductor. Su cuerpo era delgado pero debajo de toda aquella ropa se podía distinguir el cuerpo atlético que mantenía, hacia ejercicio y se le notaba.

El corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza, se imagino de pronto los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y se sonrojo.

Se levanto de un salto de su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas, se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, desde ahí pudo escuchar el ruido de los carros pasando y también a sus amigos discutiendo sobre qué película ver, escucho que alguien horneaba las palomitas y supuso que sus amigas no tardarían en llamar a la puerta.

Sakura miro una vez más por la ventana esperando que alguien tocara, pasaron unos segundos antes de que eso sucediera.

Se habían decidido por una película de terror, lo que indicaba el triunfo de los chicos. Sakura se acomodo en uno de los sillones, Sasuke apareció por la puerta de la cocina con tres platos de palomitas dándole uno a cada pareja lo que indicaba que Sasuke y Sakura compartirían las palomitas, él se acomodo a su lado mientras que sus amigos se encontraban en el suelo. Tenten dio marcha a la película.

Sakura intento con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a la película pero el olor del perfume de Sasuke inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos, no supo en qué momento pero cuando se percato ya estaba aferrada a los brazos de Sasuke y este la mantenía abrazada dándole seguridad. Ella no se movió aunque su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón que se alejara, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para romper aquel momento, sus amigos ni siquiera prestaban atención, Sasuke la observo y ella alzo un poco la vista, nuevamente se encontraban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Un poco más y podría probar sus labios.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Mitsuki.28 se despide. Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero sus Reviews._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo yo aquí trayéndoles por fin un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco a las personas que se tomaran el tiempo por leer mi fanfic por y por regalarme un comentario.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes y espero sus comentarios. me gustaría recibir mas reviews así que ojala así sea y actualizare pronto.**

**Capitulo 12**

- Que alguien haga otra palomita – grito Naruto levantándose del suelo

Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron tan rápido como un relámpago, Naruto los vio confundido cuando noto que cada uno estaba pegado a cada mango del sillón como si no quisiera ni tocarse. Ambos tenían la vista en la película pero Sakura a diferencia de Sasuke tenia las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, Naruto se acerco a ella y puso su mano derecha en la frente de la chica, ella se echo hacia atrás observándolo

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto asustada

- Estas sonrojada – respondió él queriendo volver a poner su mano en la frente de la pelirosa, sus amigos dirigieron su vista a ellos, Sasuke los veía de reojo, sabia porque Sakura estaba así

- Estoy bien Naruto

- ¿Te duele algo?

- Nada – insistió ella – es solo el miedo a la película, déjame en paz

- Amargada, casi pareces Sasuke

Ella iba a reclamar eso pero se perdió en los ojos negros de Sasuke, fue él quien desvió la vista para no ser sorprendidos entonces ella regreso al presente

- Tengo sueño y miedo, me iré a dormir

- La película ya me aburrió – dijo Tenten que había observado cada detalle, desde el sonrojo hasta la mirada que intercambiaron el pelinegro y la peli rosa – también iré a descansar, después de todo mañana en la noche es la fiesta y nos desvelaremos. Neji se quedara esta noche – anuncio sonrojada

- Sasuke – la voz de Hinata capturo su atención – ya es un poco tarde para que te vayas tu solo, porque mejor no te quedas aquí. Naruto y yo nos iremos esta noche a casa de una tía

-Puedes dormir en el sillón o si Sakura te invita… - dijo Tenten

-¿¡Que! – exclamo ella asustada y vio a cada uno de sus amigos después se quedo viendo a Sasuke – No malinterpretes... es solo que… no duermo con hombres y…

- Es Sasuke, durmieron juntos mucho tiempo – dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal

- Éramos unos niños – murmuro Sakura

- Me iré al hotel – anuncio Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, miraba a Sakura pero después fijo su vista en Hinata y Tenten – me gustaría caminar un poco por la ciudad de Londres

- Sasuke ya es muy tarde – dijo Sakura

- Entonces tomare un taxi

- Como quieras - contesto Naruto jalando a Hinata hacia la puerta – nosotros nos vamos

Sus amigos se despidieron. Tenten le paso un directorio telefónico y después se marcho con Neji a su habitación.

Sakura jugó un poco con sus manos mientras Sasuke buscaba el número de algún taxi cuando sintió la mano suave de Sakura sobre la suya, alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella que lo miraban atento, después se dibujo una sonrisa tímida en sus labios

- Quédate esta noche aquí

Sasuke estaba serio y la miraba fijamente, ella añadió

- Es tarde Sasuke, no quiero… no quiero que te pase nada

- Me he ido otras veces

- Pero con Neji, nunca solo. Por favor quédate…

Con aquella mirada él no podría negarle nada, de hecho a ella pocas cosas podría negarle quizás ninguna. Sakura era hermosa, gentil e inocente, nunca antes lo había pensado pero ella era realmente una persona muy especial, aunque quisiera lucir fuerte por dentro no era más que alguien con un corazón frágil. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero no lo hizo, sabía que aunque había decidido ser amigos de nuevo algo entre ellos ya no podía ser como antes y quizás era el hecho de que ahora él la veía como algo más que una simple amiga, Sakura era toda una mujer, además, estaba de por medio aquella sensación de deseo, de anhelo, cada vez que la tenía tan cerca quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta fundirse en su cuerpo

- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación – dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos – yo dormiré aquí

- Como crees que voy a quitarte tu cama Sakura, dormiré aquí y tú en tu cama

Escucharon de pronto un gemido seguido de una risa, procedente del cuarto de Tenten, ambos se sonrojaron sin medida y cruzaron sus miradas

- No creo que puedas dormir – dijo ella apretando los labios para no reír – vamos Sasuke somos amigos y… como Naruto dijo dormimos juntos mucho tiempo

- Éramos unos niños – recordó él

- Ahora somos adultos y aunque sabemos lo que sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer están solos también sabemos que solo ocurre si las dos personas quieren y que yo sepa aquí ninguna está enamorado del otro… ni hay deseo entre ambos, podemos compartir la cama sin que suceda nada

Ella lo dijo con mucha seguridad aunque internamente no estaba tan segura de sus palabras. Después de todo cuando estaba con él su corazón se alocaba y eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado, ella había prometido no volver a enamorarse y menos del mismo hombre.

Sin saber porque aquellas palabras _Nadie está enamorado del otro _le dolieron. No quería preguntar si ella ya no sentía nada por él porque tampoco él sabía si sentía algo por ella. Asintió sin querer usar las palabras y ambos entraron al cuarto de Sakura.

La cama matrimonial estaba en el centro y a cada lado se encontraban dos buros, en el derecho descansaba una lámpara y en el izquierdo una fotografía en la que estaba ella con Hinata y Tenten en la secundaria, también había un libro de _Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio _leyó mentalmente. Había una ventana que daba una vista a la calle, a los edificios grandes de Londres. Junto a la ventana estaba un escritorio y a su lado un estante lleno de diversos libros como novelas y libros de medicina además de unas cuantas películas románticas y unas fotografías que llamaron la atención de Sasuke. Al otro lado del cuarto estaba el closet, era enorme y hacia juego con un tocador que estaba a su lado.

En muchas fotos aparecía ella con gente que él desconocía especialmente con un chico, incluso había una donde estaban solos, era más alto que Sakura y su cabello era negro; ambos sonreían y él la tenia agarrado de la cintura. Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

- Es Kunno – un amigo de la universidad

- Parece que son muy buenos amigos

- Lo somos pero no tanto como lo soy con todos ustedes – explico ella tomando la foto – es guapo – dijo ella - un poco engreído y no soporta que las chicas no le hagan caso, nos hicimos buenos amigos después de que lo puse en su lugar

Él alzo una ceja sin comprender

- Quiso seducirme – Sakura rio – el muy bestia estuvo detrás de mí por dos meses hasta que me fastidio y le dije que me dejara en paz, claro que no así de amable – ella se sonrojo – el punto es que comprendió y después de eso nos empezamos a llevar bien

Sakura dejo la fotografía en su lugar, Sasuke la observo tomar un poco de ropa y salir de la habitación rumbo al sanitario. Sasuke siguió viendo las fotos había una de Sakura con Naruto pero entre todas las fotos no había una sola en la que estuviera él. Sintió un frio recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que Sakura había querido sacarlo no solo de su corazón si no de su vida completa.

Cuando decidió visitar a Tenten en Londres no pensó que se encontraría a Sakura, se había resignado a no volver a verla nunca y encontrarla había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

Había sido su mejor amiga y quería que volviera hacerlo otra vez. Aunque para ser honesto con el mismo sentía algo más en su corazón que le decía que algunos sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron desde el momento que la vio.

Cuando Sakura entro en el cuarto él estaba viendo la ciudad por la ventana se giro y a vio vestida con un cómodo pantalón deportivo color azul y una playera de tirantes color crema, Sakura le sonrió y le tendió un pantalón deportivo negro

- Creo que sería más cómodo dormir con esto

Sasuke se acerco a ella y tomo el pantalón, después levanto una ceja con curiosidad

- No pongas esa cara – dijo Sakura riendo – me lo dieron en un intercambio de regalo, a la persona le había tocado darle a un chico pero el chico no llego y estaba tan molesto que le aventó el regalo a la persona que estaba más cerca de él y esa persona era yo así que me lo quede

- Ya veo

- Tendrás que dormir con la camisa porque no tengo playeras de tu talla

- Claro Sakura

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una media sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de Sakura. Sasuke salió del cuarto y ella se llevo una mano al corazón y sintió que latía violentamente, se dejo caer en la cama dejándole el espacio izquierdo a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo sintió que el colchón se hundía, se incorporo y vio a Sasuke acostarse a su lado, no fue eso lo que la sorprendió si no el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera solo y exclusivamente el pantalón que le había dado, Sakura se levanto de un salto de la cama y Sasuke se sentó de golpe al notarlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado, la única luz era la de la pequeña lámpara

Sakura señalo con su dedo el pecho desnudo de Sasuke

- Tu pecho…. – tartamudeo – tu… _perfecto pecho_ – pensó – ¡Esta desnudo!

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

- ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre con el pecho desnudo?

Sakura no respondió _un hombre _si, Sasuke era todo un hombre pensó. Su pecho era perfecto, sus hombros eran anchos y había una poco de vello en el pecho, su abdomen era plano y se notaba a la perfección que él hacia ejercicio, Sakura trago saliva y se pregunto qué sentiría tocar a Sasuke, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo…

Se sonrojo, nunca antes había tenido pensamientos así, en realidad nunca antes había sentido… deseo… por alguien y esa era la razón por la que nunca había estado con un hombre. Trago saliva nerviosa.

- Ponte algo – dijo ella girando el rostro hacia otro lado

- No, es incomodo dormir con camisa, de hecho es incomodo dormir con pantalones acostumbro a dormir desnudo, pero en vista de que estoy contigo no lo hare

Sakura estaba sonrojada

- Sasuke…

- Sakura no voy a tocarte y no tienes que verme ni sentirte incomoda prometo que ni siquiera me acercare

- No es eso… es que… ¡Estas desnudo!

- El pecho, no todo – rectifico – lo que ni siquiera es estar desnudo, exagerada. Tengo sueño si quieres me voy al sillón…

- ¡No! – Exclamo ella – quédate… tienes razón estoy exagerando, digo, eres Sasuke mi mejor amigo

Sasuke asintió, al menos ya lo consideraba otra vez su mejor amigo, un mejor amigo que no valía lo suficiente para estar representado con una fotografía en la habitación de la peli rosa.

Sakura se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no se había acostado con un hombre ni siquiera para dormir y ahora lo hacía con un hombre que se acostaba con el cuerpo desnudo de la cintura a la cabeza.

Y peor aun un hombre que había amado por muchos años y que ahora en el presente por una extraña razón que aun no lograba comprender volvía hacerle sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Sería una larga noche y el día siguiente seria aun más largo. Sasuke sonrió al menos sabia que la ponía nerviosa y que las vibraciones que Sakura emanaban de su cuerpo era también deseo. E iba a comprobar si ella aun gustaba de él

- Sakura – llamo él, aun no estaba acostado ella se sentó en la cama mirándolo

- Dime

- No lo olvido – dijo él

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto

Sasuke la jalo del brazo y sin dudarlo pego sus labios a los de ella. Sakura no respondió, sus pupilas se dilataron y solo después de un segundo fue consciente que los labios de Sasuke se movían en los de ella, debía separarlo, alejarlo pero en vez de eso, se pego mas a él, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke y correspondió aquel beso que sin saberlo había anhelado desde que él llego.

Por fin volvía a besarlo y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, era mágico, era como el primero, tierno y especial. Sakura deseo que no terminara nunca pero el aire empezó a faltar, Sasuke se alejo la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en la oscuridad de sus pupilas, Sasuke volvió acercarse y volvió a besarla y ella volvió a corresponder.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo ¡El baile!**

**Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

**Se despide con un saludo yo :p**

**Mitsuki28**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! , agradezco sus comentarios aunque pues bueno no recibí muchos reviews quizás el fic no es tan bueno u.u pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo y espero que les guste, iré mejorando lo prometo. Pronto el romance entre estos dos queridos personajes.**

**Saludos a todos y por favor, necesito que me dejen sus comentarios! Lo suplico jeje**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**Capitulo 13**

¿Cómo se dormía junto a la chica que te gusta y no puedes tocar? Si, le gustaba Sakura, su extraño cabello color rosa, sus mejillas, su piel suave y blanca, sus labios rosas, suaves y finos, le gustaba cada parte de ella, ¿Cómo paso? Quizás cuando se entero de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él hace seis años.

Ahora Sakura era toda una mujer y decir que no le gustaba como mujer seria como declararse gay.

No había pasado nada más que besos, tiernos y quizás apasionados pero solo eso. Sakura se había mordido el labio y después dijo

- Buenas noches Sasuke – volvió a besarlo y después se acomodo en la cama dándole la espalda.

Cuando Sakura se despertó la mañana siguiente se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke en su cintura y ella cómodamente refugiada en su pecho. Se sonrojo sin medida y con cuidado de no despertarlo salió de la cama. Se quedo de pie mirándolo, él dormía como un ángel y su pecho resplandecía con la luz igual que su rostro. Sakura se alejo de la cama, saco ropa limpia y salió de la habitación.

Se miro en el espejo del baño, la noche anterior Sasuke la había besado y ella había recibido aquellos besos correspondiéndolos con la misma ternura y pasión ¿Por qué? Porque aunque intentara ocultárselo a si misma Sasuke aun seguía provocando cosas en ella, cosas como mariposas en el estomago cuando se encontraba cerca y la miraba deseoso de poseerla y eso a ella le gustaba.

Ya no eran unos niños y ahora el gusto se convertía en deseo, Sasuke despertaba un deseo en ella que no sabía cómo controlar.

- Aquí tienes – Tenten le extendió una taza de café cuando ella salió del baño vestida con unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Sakura acepto el café tomando unos tragos mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala - ¿Has dormido bien?

La pregunta de Tenten sonó un tanto picara y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Ya veo que si

- No paso nada de lo que piensas, cada uno durmió de su lado. En cambio tu… - y esta vez fue Sakura la que hizo que su amiga se sonrojara. Ambas se echaron a reír

- Ya les han mandado la solicitud de aceptación a Naruto y Neji

- Me alegro mucho

- Lo malo es que solo será por seis meses, para todos

- ¿Hinata y Sasuke también?

Tenten asintió

- La directora ha dicho que son alumnos valiosos de su universidad y que además las fechas en que lo han solicitado solo se puede dar por seis meses.

Sakura se quedo pensativa, estaría con Sasuke por seis meses, el tiempo se pasaba tan de prisa que de pronto sintió que él ya se iba lo que provoco cierta tristeza en ella

- ¿Estás bien?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y después suspiro

- Creo que aun me gusta Sasuke

- Bueno… antes estabas enamorado de él, es obvio que un sentimiento así no se olvida ni con el tiempo menos al primer amor.

- El primer amor nunca se olvida – recito ella recordando aquella frase que un día leyó – es solo un gusto y cuando él se vaya ese sentimiento se volverá a ir, además a Sasuke no le gusto

Él la beso, pero un beso no significaba nada.

Sasuke se despertó solo en la cama, se levanto y se puso el pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa azul del día anterior. Salió del cuarto, las dos chicas estaban viendo un programa de televisión y ambas le sonrieron cuando lo vieron salir. Neji salió poco después y ambos se marcharon del departamento. Acordaron pasar a recogerlas a las siete de la noche, explicando que necesitaban arreglar unos asuntos de la escuela y encontrar un departamento.

- He estado pensando – dijo Tenten sonrojada – que me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con Neji

- Eso está muy bien

- Pero ambos acudimos a diferentes carreras y eso solo sería posible si viviéramos juntos

Sakura dejo los platos en el lavadero y giro sobre sus talones para ver a Tenten

- ¿Quieres ir a vivirte con él?

Tenten asintió – pero cuando él se vaya yo volvería, y por eso seguiría apoyándote con los gastos de la casa

Sakura sonrió

- Eso no es necesario Tenten yo puedo arreglármelas. Quizás Naruto y Hinata…

- Ellos rentaran un departamento… pero…

Tenten guardo silencio unos segundos no muy convencida si decirle su idea, no hizo falta porque Sakura lo adivino

- No

- Es una buena idea

- No viviré con Sasuke sola. Aunque ahora nos llevemos bien las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales

- No paso nada entre ustedes

- La amistad se rompió cuando le dije lo que sentía y quedo una herida muy grande cuando me marche mintiéndole.

- Eran unos adolescentes, y tú ya no lo amas

- Él tampoco va aceptar

- Eso no lo sabes con seguridad – comento Tenten – piénsalo Sakura, además así tendrías con quien compartir los gastos y no tendrías que preocuparte.

Tenten salió de la cocina dejándola con los pensamientos a flor de piel. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora eran las cinco de las tardes. Se había pasado el día dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a un punto fijo, había limpiado la casa con Tenten y leyendo un libro.

- Sakura báñate hay que arreglarnos

Hinata llego al departamento y se arreglo con ellas. Ya estaban vestidas y peinadas, Sakura estaba en su habitación, tomo la caja de zapatos y saco las zapatillas que Sasuke le había comprado, sonrió al recordar aquel día y aquel momento.

Cuando salió del cuarto Naruto y Neji estaban embobados en sus novias. El vestido de Hinata era de color azul turquesa sin tirantes que llegaba hasta el tobillo, sus zapatillas eran plateadas y se había puesto un maquillaje natural y Tenten lucía un vestido color rojo con escote en v y era igualmente largo, llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje que combinaba con su vestido.

Sasuke entro en la casa y se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando cada detalle de la chica de ojos verdes, el vestido combinaba con sus ojos y se amoldaba perfectamente a cada parte de su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, acentuando desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos. Su rostro era el de un ángel, suave y delicado. Su cabello largo caía en una cola ondulaciones y llevaba solo un mechón del lado que le daba un toque agraciado a su rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver como la miraba pero ella lo imito y lo observo detenidamente, el traje negro no ocultaba aquel pecho musculoso que vio la noche anterior, la camisa que llevaba era de color azul marino y su cabello seguía tan revuelto como siempre. Sasuke se acerco a ella y le extendió una rosa blanca que ella acepto encantada.

- Debemos irnos – anuncio Neji – se hace tarde

Sakura tomo el brazo de Sasuke, las tres parejas salieron del edificio. Las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrarse tres carros esperándolas, un mercedes rojo en el que caballerosamente Naruto abrió la puerta a Hinata, un Ferrari plateado donde subió Neji y Tenten y por ultimo un BMW convertible color negro.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Sasuke al tiempo que quitaba la alarma y abría la puerta del copiloto

- De lujo – respondió Sakura sonriendo, tomo la mano de Sasuke y después entro en el auto. Sasuke llego unos segundos después y encendió el auto - ¿Cómo consiguieron estos autos?

- El tío de Hinata tiene una empresa de carros – Sasuke sonrió – nos dio a elegir el auto que quisiéramos… cada uno. Lo devolveremos mañana

Sasuke rió y Sakura lo acompaño en su risa. El trayecto a la fiesta fue en silencio, cuando bajaron del auto y estaban por entrar Sasuke tomo el brazo de Sakura pegándola a su pecho

- Luces hermosa

Sakura se sonrojo y se mordió el labio, el tenerlo tan cerca la mareaba

- Tu también estas muy guapo esta noche

- Perdón

- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke tomo la cintura de Sakura y la alzo un poco, segundos después la estaba besando y ella estaba correspondiendo. Se dejaron llevar nuevamente por aquella oleada de sentimientos. Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke y se pego todo lo que podía a èl. Le gustaban sus besos y necesitaba esos labios.

Se separaron y se miraron por un rato después entraron al salón. Sus amigos ya estaban acomodados en una de las mesas, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que las mujeres del lugar comieron a Sasuke con la mirada y ella se sintió orgullosa de ser la mujer que iba de su brazo, se pego tanto a él como pudo dejando en claro que por esa noche era suyo.

Sasuke lo noto y sin que ella se diera cuenta sonrió con orgullo, rodeo la cintura de su acompañante y la disfruto.

- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?

- Nos entretuvimos recordando viejos tiempos – fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Cuando los dueños del hotel agradecieron la presencia de sus invitados, después de presentaciones elegantes empezó el baile.

Las tres parejas pasaron al centro de la pista. Sakura se soltó a bailar con Sasuke, ambos se movían al ritmo de la música, Sakura movía las caderas tan bien que Sasuke tuvo el deseo de tomarla y llevarla lejos para hacerla suya. Deseo, la deseaba.

- Bailas muy bien Sakura

- Tú no te quedas atrás – respondió tomándose la decima copa de whisky

- ¿No va hacerte daño?

- ¿Esto? – Señalo la chica – es como agua, no pasa nada

Y se echo a reír.

- ¿me permites esta pieza? – interrumpió una mujer alta y rubia con un escote pronunciado. Sakura y Sasuke se detuvieron y la peli rosa la estudio a fondo.

Sakura tenía algunas copas encimas

- Disculpa, pero está conmigo – exclamo

- Entonces no se pierde de mucho - Sakura se encendió y tomo a la chica del brazo

- Apártate tonta, es mío – espeto y la empujo con fuerza

Sasuke sonrió y mirando a la mujer se encogió de hombros. Tomo a Sakura de la cintura y frente a sus amigos, la beso. Ella se pego todo lo que pudo y quedo fascinada con aquella combinación entre menta y alcohol.

- Sabes muy rico Sasuke – dijo Sakura en sus brazos, bailando una pieza lenta - ¿Qué otras cosas haces así de rico?

Ella empezó a reír y Sasuke supo que la joven no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Giro a ver a sus amigos, Naruto y Hinata estaban bailando, Tenten y Neji ya habían desaparecido. Eran más de las dos de la mañana

- Deberíamos irnos

- ¿A dónde? ¿A una cama? – dijo Sakura con una voz sensual que en realidad era de una persona con copas encima – me apunto

- Si a una cama pero a dormir Sakura

Ella hizo un puchero

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… esa no es la respuesta que espero – rio de nuevo.

¿Qué hacia? Hinata parecía feliz junto a Naruto. Él no estaba en condiciones de manejar aunque no estaba tomado tenía dos o tres copas dentro. Guio a Sakura a fuera del salón de fiesta y él la tomo en brazos.

Subieron al sexto piso y abrió la habitación.

- Es una habitación maravillosa – comento Sakura agarrada del cuello de Sasuke, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso – riquísimo

- Ya lo has dicho

- Lo repito

El sonrió, era una faceta de Sakura que nunca pensó que vería y lo extraño era que también la adoraba así.

La puso en la cama y ella lo jalo, junto sus labios y lo beso, pero ese beso no era tierno ni dulce, era sensual, ardiente y apasionado. Sasuke se dejo caer a su lado atrayéndola de la cintura y acomodándola debajo de él, era exquisito.

Penetro su boca con la lengua y ella se dejo, Sakura empezó con los botones de la camisa y acaricio el pecho descubierto del chico, el levanto el vestido tocando las piernas largas y blancas de la mujer que yacía bajo él fue entonces cuando abrió un poco los ojos y la vio, acalorada y seduciéndolo con caricias, dejándose llevar y él se dejaría llevar si no fuera porque ella no estaba al cien por ciento consiente. Sasuke reacciono y se alejo

- Duerme – le dijo y ella lo miro confundida

- ¿Qué?

- Debes descansar

Sasuke se giro para entrar en el baño, necesitaba bañarse. Había aguantado una noche sin tocarla ¿Aguantaría dos? Iba a entrar al baño cuando escucho de sus labios su nombre

- Espera Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke- kun, cuanto había extrañado esa palabra de su boca. Volteo a verla, ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y los labios un poco hinchados a causa de los besos

- Nunca… nunca he estado con nadie… yo… - tartamudeo – hazme el amor

El abrió los ojos sorprendidos, se quedo ahí de pie unos momentos sin saber que decir. Se imagino desnudando a Sakura, tocando cada parte de ella y entrando en ella. Negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haremos Sakura pero no esta noche

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella haciendo un puchero y después puso una cara de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con una mano y con otra lo señalo - ¡Eres gay!

Sasuke la miro estupefacto y después se echo a reír

- No Sakura no soy gay y prometo demostrártelo mañana cuando estés más… sobria. – se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y después entro al baño.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos

- ¡Tú te lo pierdes!

Grito y a lo lejos se escucho la risa de Sasuke. Se quedo dormida antes de decir algo más.

Sasuke tomo la sabana de la cama y la cubrió, se acostó a su lado pero antes se desnudo por completo

- Que pensaras de esto cuando despiertes mi Sakura – dijo sonriendo para el mismo y deposito un beso en los labios abiertos de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

La rodeo con sus brazos y se quedo profundamente dormido. Mañana sabia que sería un día que recordaría por siempre.

**_Continuara…._**

** ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero sus respuestas, quejas, sugerencias y comentarios.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR**

**Mitsuki.28 :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los que me agregaron, espero que este capítulo les guste y espero sus REVIEWS por favor, sus comentarios son importantes.**

**Gracias por leer. Un saludo a todos y mis mejores deseos.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS **

**POR FAVOR, GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana directo al rostro de Sakura, ella frunció un poco el ceño incomoda e intento moverse, sintió de pronto algo pesado en su cintura, y ella sintió un calor y una comodidad que no comprendía. Levanto la mano tocando aquello cómodo, era suave y duro al mismo tiempo… fuerte, cálido…

- Por dios – murmuro asustada ¿un hombre?

Sakura abrió los ojos y giro el rostro temblorosamente, y ahí estaba, un hombre y no cualquier hombre

- Sasuke – susurro

Recorrió el rostro de Sasuke, parecía tan relajado y la tenía abrazada y muy pegada a su cuerpo, a su pecho desnudo. Y entonces recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, estaba desnudo y tapado hasta la cintura pero había algo mas, no parecía tener nada puesto más abajo, Sakura trago saliva y cerró los ojos, después abrió uno y alzo un poco la sabana, se puso colorada y dejo caer la sabana cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Sasuke no solo tenía otra vez el pecho desnudo si no que todo el estaba desnudo, sin nada, así como dios lo trajo al mundo y lo peor era que en su mente se quedo aquella imagen y es que Sasuke no solo era perfecto en el rostro si no también en su cuerpo.

Era como ver una escultura de un dios griego tallado perfectamente.

- Buenos días Sakura

Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke, un segundo… dos segundos… tres segundos… y Sakura dio el salto, parándose a un lado de la cama y mirando a Sasuke que mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Oh una sonrisa que provoco los latidos mas locos del corazón de Sakura, ella movió los labios queriendo decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Se miro el cuerpo, estaba en ropa interior jalo una sabana y se la enrollo en el proceso intento recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

Sasuke estaba desnudo bajo aquella sabana blanco que apenas lo cubría y si veía con atención podía ver aquella mata de pelo que iba desde su ombligo hasta… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

"concéntrate Sakura" se dijo.

- Sasuke…

- Pasaste una buena noche ¿he? Te divertiste mucho, si hasta gritabas y bailabas

Sakura se sonrojo, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior en esa habitación?

- ¿lo recuerdas no? – Pregunto sonriendo, estaba acostado apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos - ¿Sakura?

- Yo… si…

- ¿En serio? – dijo entre cerrando los ojos

- Si claro….

Sasuke se puso de pie dejando caer la sabana, estaba de espaldas y Sakura solo pudo ver la parte trasera, una muy buena trasera, ella giro el rostro. Él se enrollo la sabana a la cintura y camino hasta ella.

Tomo la cintura de Sakura y tan rápido como un relámpago ella lo empujo un poco y se aparto

- No… ¡No recuerdo nada!

Fue entonces cuando la risa que había estado conteniendo, estallo. Ella lo miro sorprendida. No comprendía y Sasuke seguía riendo, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta, ¿Era mentira? ¡Era mentira!

- Oh ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamo Sakura empuñando las manos y avanzando hasta él. Sasuke estaba riendo y solo vio cuando Sakura empezaba a pegarle en el pecho, la chica le daba con todas sus fuerzas pero no le provocaba ni el más mínimo de los daños, Sasuke se reía y cuando menos se lo espero Sakura lo acompañaba en su risa. La tomo en sus brazos y la aventó a la cama, él se puso encima suyo y empezó hacerle cosquillas por las costillas y el estomago, Sakura alzaba las manos queriendo pegarle pero no lo conseguía al tiempo que reía desesperadamente.

- Basta Sasuke, basta

Sasuke se detuvo, ella abrió los ojos y Sasuke se perdió en aquellas esmeraldas, ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke pasó su lengua por sus labios y se acerco a los labios de Sakura, probándolos y saboreándolos, ella le rodeo el cuello y disfrutaron de aquel momento. Pararon en el instante que Sakura sintió aquella parte de él endurecer, podía sentirlo ya que a ambos solo los cubría una fina sabana, además sintió como sus propios pezones cobraban vida.

Sasuke se alejo y ella se mordió los labios

- Eso es excitante Sakura – Sasuke tomo una de las toallas que estaban en un estante mirándola de los pies a la cabeza

Sakura se sonrojo ya que sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él y fue entonces que algunas lagunas se formaron en su mente

_- Nunca… nunca he estado con nadie… yo… - tartamudeo – hazme el amor_

_- Lo haremos Sakura pero no esta noche_

Su sonrojo aumento

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sasuke, su voz era tan sensual que la hacía perder la noción del tiempo

Ella asintió y se pregunto porque no había aprovechado aquella oportunidad, y lo más vergonzoso ¡le había dicho a Sasuke que era virgen!

- Sakura – llamo Sasuke acercándose a ella y poniendo su gran mano en la frente de Sakura y otra en su propia frente, ella no se movió – no tienes temperatura ¿Por qué estas roja? – Después sonrió - ¿Qué andas pensando he?

Ella se alejo

- No estoy pensando nada de lo que tú piensas

Sasuke seguía sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para entrar en el baño cuando la voz de Sakura lo detuvo

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué… porque no…?

El levanto una ceja sin comprender, ella estaba ruborizada y la mirada estaba concentrada en el juego de sus dedos

- Ya sabes… porque no… ayer en la noche cuando yo… te dije y te pedí…

- ¿Por qué no te hice el amor cuando me lo pediste? Además del hecho de que dijiste que no habías estado con nadie

Ella alzo la vista con el rostro completamente rojo y él sonrió

- Eres muy niña, no tiene que darte vergüenza es algo normal y no esperaba otra cosa de ti Sakura, eres el tipo de mujer que no se entrega a cualquier idiota, habla muy bien de ti, te valoras como mujer y eso me gusta

Ella le sonrió con ternura, ella era virgen por una razón, por el, porque siempre aun negándoselo siempre había soñado con que fuera el

- No lo hicimos anoche porque tú no estabas sobria

Sasuke pasó caminando por su lado y se coloco detrás, Sakura sostenía con sus manos la sabana que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo, sintió la mirada penetrante de Sasuke y su fuerte mano tomándole la cintura al tiempo que la giraba y la pegaba a él

- Admito que deseo hacerte el amor, que desde que te vi te deseo, pero no permitiría que perdieras la virginidad ebria – Sasuke la beso, después bajo por su cuello y la piel de Sakura se erizo – vas a pedírmelo Sakura pero sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre y entonces te hare mía ya que quiero que recuerdes cada caricia, cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, cada beso… quiero que sea inolvidable para ti

Volvió adueñarse de los labios de Sakura y después se alejo entrando en el baño, el grito desde el baño

- En cuanto salga del baño te llevo al departamento, cámbiate Sakura

Sakura se sentó en la cama y respiro hondo, ¿Cómo es que caía así en los brazos de Sasuke? Ella sabía la respuesta aunque se negaba aceptarlo.

- Naruto tu eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke dime ¿él te ha dicho algo sobre Sakura?

- ¿Algo como que mi amor?

- Algo como que le gusta

Naruto negó con la cabeza

- No me ha dicho nada aunque tampoco he podido platicar mucho con él sobre eso ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Naruto levanto una ceja

- Porque Sakura es mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella

- Entonces ojala que Sasuke no se fije en ella

Naruto cruzo los brazos

- Ellos se conocen de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que creo que no hay nadie mejor que Sakura que él, siempre estaba cuidándola y creo que ahora hace lo mismo aunque con más cuidado de que ella no se percate

- Pero ¿Sasuke y Sakura-chan?

- Si – dijo Hinata besando a su novio – piénsalo un momento, hacen una bonita pareja

Naruto lo pensó, es verdad que desde niños siempre supo que Sakura tenía sentimientos por Sasuke pero en realidad Sasuke nunca menciono sentir amor por ella ¿habrían cambiado sus sentimientos en estos días?

Habían perdido las esperanzas de volver a verla pero la habían encontrado, había visto a Sasuke viéndola y parecía estar interesado pero de eso a enamorarse de ella es algo que no podía saber.

Hinata y Tenten estaban preocupadas por su amiga y ansiosas de que surgiera una relación entre sus dos amigos.

- Neji ¿tú sabes si Sasuke tiene algún interés en Sakura?

Neji abrazo a su novia, estaban en el departamento habían llegado hace más de dos horas.

- Últimamente lo he visto observarla mucho pero no puedo asegurar nada

- Si yo también he visto a ella interesada en el. Sasuke no ha visto a Ino ¿Verdad? Digo me vine tres meses antes cuéntame

- Hasta donde sé, ya no pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Ya sabes que Ino es muy insistente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes que nos viniéramos volvió a llamarlo pero él volvió a dejarle en claro que entre ellos ya no iba a ver nada

Tenten se quedo pensando. Neji la beso y le susurro que no se preocupara, Sakura y Sasuke ya eran bastante grandes para saber tomar sus propias decisiones.

Escucharon la cerradura y Tenten asomo la cabeza por la cocina y visualizo a su amiga peli rosa y al chico de ojos negros.

- Sakura ¿Dónde… estabas? – Pregunto mirándola – traes puesto el vestido

- Que te queda perfecto – le murmuro Sasuke tan despacio que solo ella lo escucho. Paso por su lado y tomo la manzana que Tenten llevaba en sus manos, después se acomodo en la sala junto a Neji

- ¿Como van? – pregunto interesándose en el partido

Tenten tomo a Sakura del brazo para meterla en el cuarto, no antes de que su mirada se cruzara una última vez con la mirada chispeante y la sonrisa provocativa de Sasuke. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada pero segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara le sonrió.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tenten sentándose en la cama

- No paso nada ¿Por qué? – dijo mirándose en el espejo e intentando desabrochar el apretado vestido

- Sakura, llego a casa y no estás. Después llegas con Sasuke y traes la misma ropa de ayer pero él no – se tapo los labios – Pasaste la noche con Sasuke

Sakura se sonrojo y la miro

- Pase la noche en su habitación pero no paso nada de lo que piensas, yo… estaba ebria – dijo apenada

Se sentó junto a Tenten rindiéndose al broche del vestido, Tenten la volteo un poco y desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, Sakura se quito el vestido y saco unos jeans y una camiseta. Entre ellas no había pena, se vistió y se acostó en la cama tapándose el rostro con una almohada

- Sakura – Tenten le quito la almohada y Sakura la miro haciendo un puchero

- Le dije a Sasuke que era virgen y le pedí que me hiciera el amor

Tenten abrió los labios y después se formo una sonrisa en sus labios que pronto se convirtió en risa

- ¿En serio?

Sakura se sentó en la cama

- No te burles Tenten, he pasado una noche horrible y lo peor de todo es que solo tengo lagunas de eso, no vuelvo a tomar lo juro, nunca lo hago ¿Cuántas fueron? Me pase de dos eso es seguro, perdí la noción del tiempo y… termine ¡Ebria! Y diciéndole a Sasuke que era virgen

Sakura se volvió acostar

- No es para tanto… pero dime si le pediste a Sasuke que hicieran el amor ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

Ella volvió a inclinarse, y sonrió

- Cuando desperté Sasuke estaba desnudo completamente – Tenten volvió a sorprenderse

- ¿Esta bueno? ¿Y… tú sabes… esta…?

- ¡Tenten!

Ambas se miraron y rieron

- No vi nada

- Sakura – chillo

- Esta bien, la verdad solo vi un poco pero… ¡Sí!

- ¿Y después qué paso? Dime

- Bueno, el desgraciado me hizo creer que algo había sucedido pero después resulto ser mentira, me dijo que no lo hicimos porque yo no estaba sobria y que mi primera vez… con el… seria inolvidable

- ¿¡Con él!

- Dijo que me desea…

Tenten suspiro y después la miro fijamente

- ¿Y tu Sakura-chan? ¿Lo deseas?

Sakura se quedo en silencio, recordando los besos que se habían dado esos últimos días, las vagas caricias que podía recordar, las palabras de Sasuke, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su mirada, su actitud y el creciente fuego que había experimentado cada vez que estaba cerca de él pero también aquel revoloteo en su estomago que hace tiempo también sintió

- Si… también lo deseo pero no solo eso Tenten… también… sigo enamorada de él.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER NO OLVIDEN DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UN COMENTARIO CORTITO SIEMPRE SON DE AYUDA. GRACIAS.**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Mitsuki.28**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola aquí actualizando el fanfic n.n ¿Cómo están? Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews y me agregaron a favoritos. Espero de corazón recibir reviews también en este episodio ya que ayudan a sentirse mejor y saber cómo progresa la historia. **

**Por favor regálenme aunque sea un pequeño comentario. GRACIAS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Por favor!**

**Jejeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Hinata había escuchado todo el relato tan emocionada como Tenten y había quedado sorprendida ante la confesión de Sakura.

Había luchado por sacar a Sasuke de su corazón, seis años lo había enterrado en un profundo olvido pero el día que lo vio de nuevo su corazón latió con más fuerza, se lo negó a si misma pero después de esos últimos días era algo que no se podía negar. Seguía tan enamorada de él como antes o incluso más. No iba a decírselo, sabía que Sasuke sentía un gran deseo por ella pero no había mencionada nada del amor.

Lo amaba, una triste y al mismo tiempo hermosa verdad.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella mañana, Sasuke estaba ocupado con la documentación de su cambio y comprando los libros que les faltaba. Aun no habían decidido nada sobre la mudanza y de cómo vivirían pero tenía el presentimiento que eso se arreglaría por la noche.

Escucho el sonido de la campana anunciando la llegada de alguien a la cafetería, Sakura levanto la vista de su libro y se encontró con su amigo Kunno

- Sakura, no sabía que estabas trabajando aquí

El chico la saludo con un beso en la mejilla que ella devolvió

- Es mi nuevo empleo

- Hoy no te vi en la universidad

- Salí muy rápido para llegar al trabajo

Sakura le sirvió un poco de café a su amigo y se sentó con él en una de las mesas. Platicaron de diversas cosas, la universidad y los amigos, incluso de la familia. Cuando llego la hora de cerrar la cafetería, Kunno le ayudo y la acompaño hasta su casa.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura

Kunno se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en la mejilla derecha muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, Sakura lo miro sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho la voz varonil de Sasuke

- Perdón por la interrupción

Sasuke tenía en ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, miraba fijamente al chico, lo reconoció enseguida, Kunno lo miro curioso y después regreso su vista a Sakura, ella estaba sonrojada, sorprendida pero sobre todo muy nerviosa

- Sasuke…

- Soy Kunno ¿Y tú eres? – extendió la mano

- Sasuke Uchiha – apretó la mano del chico un poco más fuerte de lo común

- Sasuke es un amigo de hace muchos años, y está de visita junto a los demás. Se quedara un tiempo en Londres estudiando ha venido de intercambio – comento Sakura acercándose al pelinegro y tomándole el brazo para hacerlo entrar. Había notado el saludo

- Kunno, ya te había hablado de el – le dijo mirando a Sasuke y el susodicho sonrió

- Sakura no me había hablado de ti pero me da gusto conocerte – Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño

- Pronto te hablara de muchas cosas de mi – respondió – ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – paso su mano por la cintura de Sakura y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la mano caliente de Sasuke – viviremos juntos ¿Verdad?

Sakura sonrojada lo miro y se perdió en su mirada como siempre, por lo que solo atino asentir, cuando regreso al mundo Kunno y Sasuke tenían una lucha de miradas

- Kunno ya se iba - dijo ella y se despidió del chico entrando al departamento y trayendo con ella a Sasuke

Sakura cerró la puerta y suspiro, después miro a Sasuke reprendiéndolo por haber apretado tan fuerte la mano de su amigo

- ¿Por qué le apretaste la mano? Pudiste lastimarlo

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? – reclamo Sasuke

Sakura abrió los labios sorprendida por aquella pregunta

- ¡Yo no deje que me besara! Además eso ni siquiera fue un beso solo… solo…

- Casi un beso ¡Es lo mismo!

- ¡No es cierto!

Sasuke la atrajo hacia el

- ¿Acaso te gusta?

Sakura se puso roja pero no por Kunno si no por la corta distancia que los separaba. Al parecer nadie estaba en la casa ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido

- No y si así fuera no te incumbe yo soy libre

Sasuke se molesto y la pego más a él

- No por mucho tiempo y si quieres un beso yo puedo dártelo ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo

Él sonrió y después termino con la distancia que los separaba. Al principio fue un beso tierno pero después se volvió más apasionado. Sakura entre abrió los labios permitiendo que la lengua de Sasuke explorara cada rincón de su boca y ella hizo lo mismo con él. No se habrían separado de no ser porque el ruido de la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta los interrumpió. Se alejaron unos pocos metros

Sakura lo miro y sonrió. El levanto una ceja

- Estabas celoso

Alcanzo a decir ella antes de que Tenten, Neji, Hinata y Naruto entraran por la puerta. Sasuke sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- No es verdad

Se giro y se sentó en el sillón

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Naruto sentándose con el

- Que va llover al rato

- Pues yo no creo, está bastante claro en cielo

Sakura rio y después entro en la cocina para preparar la cena. Hinata la alcanzo en la cocina

- ¿Y que no es verdad?

Sakura le sonrió

- Sasuke esta celoso de Kunno – Hinata levanto una ceja sin comprender – es un amigo de la universidad

- ¿Kunno Yamada?

Tenten dejo unas bolsas en la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas

- El mismo, ha ido a la cafetería y me acompaño hasta aquí pero cuando llegamos Sasuke también lo hizo y vio como Kunno me daba un beso en la comisura de los labios

Tenten rio divertida

- Por cierto ¿El sábado iras con él a la biblioteca verdad? Esta en tu equipo de exposición

Sakura asintió

- Quizás Sasuke debería enterarse, para ver su cara

Las tres amigas se echaron a reír. Los tres chicos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina y las miraron con curiosidad pero todas los saludaron y no dijeron nada.

- Sakura ¿Entonces no hay ningún problema que en estos seis meses me vaya a vivir con Neji y Sasuke se quede aquí?

- No, me parece que está bien pero no sé si Sasuke quiera

Sakura recordó las palabras de Sasuke diciendo que vivirían juntos ¿De verdad él quería vivir con ella? A ella no le incomodaba, de hecho aunque al principio no le había agradado la idea ahora le encantaba, después de todo eso había sido antes de darse cuenta que seguía tan enamorada de él como el primer día o incluso más que antes.

- Por mí no hay problema siempre y cuando no incomode a Sakura

- Ya he dicho que no

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Tenten – me mudare este fin de semana

Los dos días siguientes ni siquiera los vieron pasar, el sábado por la mañana Tenten había empezado a cambiar sus cosas al piso de arriba ya que por suerte se habían decidido por un departamento en el mismo edificio que ellos.

Todos estaban ayudando hasta que Sakura anuncio que debía marcharse por un rato. La vieron entrar al baño y después salir con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga corta color roja, llevaba zapatos sin tacón a juego con la camisa y el cabello amarrado en una cola con unos mechones de fuera

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la casa, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella se volteo para mirarlo y se acerco a el

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo de la escuela ¿Sucede algo?

- Te has arreglado mucho para ir hacer un ¨trabajo¨

Sakura rio un poco

- ¿Tú crees? Pues solo a eso voy

- ¿Sola?

- No, con unos compañeros

Él la miro con curiosidad

- ¿Va ese chico?

Ella asintió y Sasuke rodo los ojos molesto. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Sakura lo abrazo, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de el aspirando aquel olor que la hipnotizaba tanto como sus ojos negros como la noche

- No tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke-Kun… ese chico no me interesa…

Sasuke también la abrazo

- Esa palabra suena tan bien en tus labios

- Puedes estar tranquilo

- Sakura ¿hay alguien que si te interese? – sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa

- Quizás… - Sasuke se tenso – pero no va conmigo en esta ocasión

Sakura se alejo un poco, aun estaba sonriendo y lo miraba con ternura, se mojo los labios, un gesto tan seductor y excitante para Sasuke, sabía que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello

- Debo irme – dijo ella y se acerco, se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios después se alejo corriendo.

Sasuke toco sus labios recordando el sabor de Sakura. Cerezo. Se acerco a una ventana que daba a la calle y desde ahí la vio cruzar la calle y después tomar un taxi. Sakura era divertida, tierna, dulce e inteligente, compartía su felicidad con el mundo y pocas veces la veías triste, no acostumbraba a llorar delante de la gente, ella era una persona muy fuerte.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de todo aquello? Había sido un ciego. ¿Se había enamorado de ella en esos días?

- ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sakura es mi mejor amiga y no quiero verla sufrir, dime que es lo que pretendes con ella

- Hacerla sufrir es lo último que quiero Tenten, ella me gusta

- ¿Solo eso o hay algo mas ahí en tu cabeza?

- Voy hacer honesto contigo, me gusta y la deseo pero… también hay algo más que ni siquiera yo sé que es

- ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

- Te dije que no lo sé, cuando la miro mi corazón se acelera y cuando esta con otro la sangre se me enciende, si no la veo un día quiero volverme loco… la necesito, siempre la necesite, cuando ella se fue… una parte de mi se fue con ella y ahora que la encontré me doy cuenta que Sakura no solo fue o es mi mejor amiga si no que Sakura es… el aire que necesito para vivir.

- Pues eso es necesitar mucho a alguien o amar a ese alguien

Tenten rio, Sasuke sonrió un poco

- ¿Sabes quién le interesa?

- Por supuesto

Sasuke la miro atento pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Eso no significa que vaya a decírtelo, ya que es algo que le corresponde a ella contarte. Estoy segura de que ella te lo dirá cuando esté preparada y espero que cuando ese momento llegue tú también ya hayas definido tus sentimientos

Sasuke suspiro

- Por favor Sasuke no vayas a ilusionarla y después romperle el corazón

- Hablas como si ella estuviera enamorada de mí

- No exactamente, pero… quizás le gusta alguien y la ilusiones, entonces harías que ese olvidara de ese alguien y después solo la vayas a dejar, quedaría destrozada

- No es esa mi intención, te lo aseguro

Tenten le sonrió y después se dio la vuelta, Sasuke la siguió. Siguieron arreglando las cosas, el cuarto ya estaba vacío y ahora solo estaban metiendo las cosas que el moreno había comprado, una cama, un librero y un closet. Además de la maletas que Mikoto amablemente le había enviado con su ropa y sus libros

Hinata había horneado un pastel. Sasuke miraba el reloj cada media hora, para ese momento ya eran las dos de la tarde y aun no sabía nada de la chica de cabellos rosas

- ¡Naruto!

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Tenten y Neji se reían escandalosamente, Hinata jalaba del brazo de Naruto queriendo sacarlo de la caja

- Déjame a mi Hinata-chan

Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto. Se había caído dentro de una de las cajas

- Eres un tonto

- ¿Vas ayudarme o juzgarme? – dijo enfadado el rubio, Sasuke tiro de él y logro que el chico saliera de la caja pero ambos cayeron al suelo tirando con ellos el pastel que estaba en la mesa.

El merengue se estampo en el cabello del moreno y en el rostro del rubio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero con aquella voz, Sakura corrió hacia ellos y se hinco frente a los dos, saco un trapo y aparto el merengue de los ojos de Naruto y el cabello de Sasuke

- ¿Pero que estaban haciendo?

Tenten, Neji e incluso Hinata miraban la divertida escena. Sasuke cruzo los brazos

- Fue culpa de Naruto

Sakura lo miro y en el rostro de Naruto se dibujo una sonrisa inocente

- Fue un accidente Sakura-chan

Ella lo miro con ternura.

- Lastima por el pastel – tomo un poco de merengue del rostro de Naruto y lo probo – mm delicioso

Se echaron a reír todos juntos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos Naruto – anuncio Hinata – te vendremos ayudar mañana Sasuke-kun

- Descuida yo le seguiré ayudando – dijo Sakura

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar.

- Tienes que bañarte Sasuke – dijo Neji riendo – tienes el cabello tieso

- ¿Terminaste? – pregunto Tenten

- Si, ya está todo listo

- Me alegra, solo falta tu equipo

Neji y Tenten se marcharon un rato después dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura

- Es extraño vivir con un hombre a solas – dijo Sakura sonriendo – me alegra que seas tu

- También me alegra vivir contigo

- Ve a bañarte Sasuke yo preparare algo de comer

- ¿Hoy no trabajas?

Ella negó con la cabeza – no, pero mañana si

- Debe ser muy pesado para ti

- Estoy acostumbrada

- Ni siquiera tienes porque pasar por eso cuando tus papas…

- Pero lo paso y no me importa Sasuke, he estado muy bien todo este tiempo y lo seguiré estando además solo me falta un año para salir de la universidad claro que aun me falta un largo camino pero estoy segura que lo lograre

- Claro que lo lograras

Sakura le sonrió y le aventó la toalla

- Báñate

Sasuke vio como Sakura se adentraba en la cocina y una vez más admitió la fuerza de Sakura, sus últimos años no habían sido fáciles pero ella había sobrevivido a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, era realmente una mujer increíble. Se estaba enamorando de ella a cada minuto pero se negaba a creerlo.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Me despido de ustedes dejándoles muchos saludos y bendiciones. Gracias por leer mi fanfic y espero con ansias sus ****REVIEWS, sus comentarios son de importancia.**

**Mitsuki.28**


End file.
